


Maze Of Moments

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 169
Words: 42,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on prompts centred around the team. Rating varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow White (SkyeWard)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: None did this in this fandom yet and it seemed like a good idea a few hours ago! Now I'm not so sure. So I'm pretty sure most of you know that drabbles are small stories, the general idea is to make a series of fluffy, humorous or angsty drabbles based on prompts (which I wouldn't mind a few by the way!). They won't be in chronological order or tied to each other or focused on only one character/ship. I own nothing and this is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes.

 There were moments that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, so full of life. He could sit and watch her for hours bubbling about celebrity gossip to Simmons or Doctor Who theories to Fitz.

But right now?  
  
Right now he can't bring himself to even take a small look. Not because he doesn't want to but because she doesn't look anything like herself. So pale and weak and almost dead and it hurts more than it should! Because he didn't plan on falling for her, he didn't plan on falling for anyone period. But she melt the ice around his heart so fast he couldn't stop it. His eyes finally set on that chamber thing Simmons has put her in and he can't help but notice how much it represents a coffin. His heart clinches on the idea of losing her.  
  
The whole scene looks so familiar and he can't help but compare her to Snow White. Waiting for Prince Charming to wake her with a kiss. And if he really believed in fairytales he would have tried it. But he doesn't so he sits by her letting Simmons do her work.

 

 


	2. Say Something (SkyeWard)

She knew something was off for weeks. She watched him and watched  _her_ too and came to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong. Skye doesn't want to believe it but it's all right in front of her when she walks in on them talking about it. She's not sure why she feels so hurt because honestly, it's not like they are together or they had anything going on. Yeah they flirt and tease each other but that's all, nothing more.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

She feels like she does. Skye knows that she has no right to feel hurt of betrayed because  _they are not together._  Still the thought that he slept with  _her_ makes her sick to her stomach. She doesn't hate either of them, she's not that kind of person but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel like her heart has been ripped out of her chest. She guesses that's how he felt when he found her with Miles. Tears follow naturally and she's not sure why she's crying, for her broken heart, because he has no idea how much he means to her or for something that was never meant to be.

_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you…_

She feels sorry for not being able to be what he wanted, what he needed. She does and it cuts even deeper.

"Don't give up." She quickly wipes the tears from her face as her eyes meet Fitz's. "I know that it looks hopeless right now but trust me. Don't give up!' She contemplates his words for a moment. "Just give him some time."


	3. Fix You (SkyeWard) (MaySon)

**Prompt: Fix You ~ Coldplay**

* * *

 

May has been watching them from the very first moment the girl stepped foot on the Bus. Ward doesn't want to admit it but he has feelings for the youngling and May doesn't blame him. She was in love once, so many years ago. Before Bahrein, before she lost herself, when May was still Melinda and not the Calvary. She knows how it feels to love another person. That sweet burning torture! The way they interact is funny, two completely different people yet so much alike. Each fierce and loyal on their own way.

See can also see the scars of the past on them, scars as big as the ones she carries. Somehow she knows they are the only ones able to fix each other and for a moment, just a split of second, she wishes she would let Phil in again like Ward let Skye. But that thought is quickly shoved in the far corner of her mind.

Melinda makes a decision as she watches Ward spend his days and nights by Skye's bedside as she lays asleep.  _Not dead, just sleeping_ , she thinks thankfully. She decides to break that stupid agreement she and Ward made a few weeks back. It was fun while it lasted but it's time for it end.

Besides she has some mending of herself to do.


	4. Stacy's Mom (MaySon)

**Prompt: Stacy's Mom ~ Fountains of Wayne**

* * *

 

Most of the time Phil is collected and calm, never getting anything to get to him. Always very professional and ready to focus on work and nothing more. And then there are moments where he can act so childish like when his favorite song comes on and he's out there and really rocking it, playing as loud as he can.

No, the fact that Melinda broke things with Ward has nothing to do with his great mood. Or the fact that she finally said yes to a date with him. So yeah, typically Phil will jam to Stacy's Mom because honestly that song was written for Melinda.

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be

I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

"Hate to break it to you, AC," The music is suddenly cut off and Phil turns to face Skye, slightly embarrassed. "You haven't been a little boy in quite a while." She winks at him and turns to leave. "Oh," She sighs and faces him again, "Take her somewhere nice!" She is out of the door before he can stop her and ask how she knows.


	5. All Yours (SkyeWard)

**All Yours**

* * *

 

_**I'll lay my soul in your hands if it means you'll keep looking at me like that…** _

_It was a long way coming this thing between them, pun intended. They danced around each other for years, went from hating, to kind of liking, to respecting, to being friends and then to just wanting to be more. But no one would make the first move. Because when it comes to baring yourself to someone else you can't break down that easily._

_It was her short living relationship with another agent that put things in motion. That made Ward realise what he felt, the mere idea of her being touched by someone that wasn't him was simply unacceptable and way too painful._

_So that's what brings them to now, to being pressed tightly against each other, bodies sweating,pleasure coursing through their veins, faint moans, small whimpers, low growls, her hips pushing harshly against his seeking more, nails biting into his skin and in that single moment she is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. And he has seen a_ lot  _of things._

_"I love you." She breaths as her body tightens around him, pulling him deeper and towards oblivion. He follows her closely behind because it's only thing he can do since he met her, follow her to the ends of this cruel world they live in._

_**All yours, my heart will always beat only for you…** _


	6. Let It Go (SkyeWard)

It's been only a few days since Simmons let Skye move back to her bunk but his Rookie is still angsty about it. For starters she's still on bed rest thus any kind of activity that requires Skye getting out of her bed is out of the question. So Grant took it upon himself to keep his trainee entertained by watching Disney movies.

And that's how their little problem started! He made the foolish mistake to suggest watching Frozen because honestly it's a pretty awesome movie. Big,  _huge_ , mistake! Everything was fine up until the moment Elsa left the castle and then Let It Go came on and just like that Skye was hooked on it. She downloaded the whole movie soundtrack, bought both versions of the song, put them in her iPod, in his iPod and even as a ringtone on Coulson's phone.

So that brings them fives days later and Skye is still singing the damn song, off key mind you! She has even tied a white sheet over her shoulders parading around imitating Elsa. It's terrible and annoying at times but Grant couldn't be more happy to hear her voice, even if she sounds like a cat being run over by lawnmower, multiple times. Because he almost lost her, he saw her laying there hanging by a thin threat and that's something he doesn't want to see. Ever again! So yeah, he'll take the bad singing and the constant quoting over not having her in his life at all!


	7. Suddenly (SkyeWard)

_**~Suddenly~** _

* * *

Their first time wasn't supposed to be like that. Grant had imagine it all, had even planned it, he was going to take her out on a proper date with candles and soft music, he was going to romance her like she should be, treat her like the way she deserves to be treated, like a queen. But it doesn't go that way at all!

He almost lost her again today, she was almost shot,  _again,_ and his life was almost over for a few moments. So yes the plans he made so carefully are thrown out of the window because Grant just really wants to be close to her, as close as possible. It starts off as a harsh kiss, a primal need, to make sure she's alive, that her heart is beating and her pulse is racing. The moment he tries to pull away she pulls him back in, arms wrapping around his neck and walks them towards his bed.

The layers of clothing come off one by one, their moves fast and angsty, they are both desperate to become one. He can't wrap his head around the idea that the small woman underneath has turned his whole world upside down in such a short time. She came suddenly in his life, out of nowhere, and in a few short months he's been scared to death way too many times that she's going to leave him like that.

_Suddenly._

They both sigh as he slips inside her, for a brief moment they feel complete and then he starts moving. After that it's all about her, making her moan, whimper his name softly, his lips lock on hers and there's no need for air because they only need each other. She's pushed over the edge before long and he relishes on the feeling of her writhing underneath him so he does it again, and again, and again until Skye just begs him to come for her. And he does without a second thought, he gives her everything he has trembling in her arms as waves of pleasure wash over him. She's stroking his hair as they try to catch their breaths, he rests his head against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her, letting her heart lull him to sleep.

_Yes this might not have been what he planned but it was just as perfect!_


	8. Sadly (SkyeWard)

_**~Sadly~** _

* * *

He sees her after almost a year in a party a friend threw. He really doesn't want to be here but Jemma practically begged him to come so he could bring Leo along. He is about to leave when his eyes land on her, she's turned away from him but he would recognise her anywhere. She was the one woman that her memory stayed with him all this time. She was his  _one,_ the one that got away.

Grant takes a step towards her but stops dead in his tracks when a man wraps his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her closer. Her eyes meet Grant's when the other man's lips touch her and something passes between them. The look she gives him cuts him like a sharp knife, bone deep. For a moment he wishes that bullet that almost killed him had succeed and then shakes it off. Downing his drink in one sip her slams his glass on the bar and leaves. This is  _too much,_  he's out of the door in record time, ignoring Jemma's voice calling his name.

_**Sadly for him he didn't miss the look Skye gave him over the other guy's shoulder….** _


	9. Again & Again (SkyeWard)

If we are being honest Skye is irresistible and Grant is only a man. She has been teasing him for weeks and he finally caved. It’s all her fault, seriously! if she hadn’t literally dropped her panties for him, _her words,_ they wouldn’t be in this mess. Those lace polka dotted panties will be the bane of his existence. 

 

But he’s getting side tracked here, back to the original story. He wants to take things slow because he loves her, she wants to go hard and fast, _her words again,_ and that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love him back. _Eventually she gets her way_. Meaning she gets him into bed, _her bed to be precise_ , and that’s exactly how Coulson finds them. Naked, wrapped around each other, him buried balls deep into a delirious Skye, _because yeah he’s that good,_ and he’s torn between being embarrassed and about to cum. The next few moments is a blur of a shouting Coulson, a laughing May (that might actually be a hallucination) and them scrambling around trying to get dressed, which is hard in a small space like their bunks. 

 

Coulson asks to see him in his office, just him, not Skye. Apparently being the boss’s kind of adopted daughter gives you the right to do whatever the fuck you want. So he’s left all alone to face the music, thinking back to a few minutes ago as he does the walk of shame, he would do it all over again. He will take any shit Coulson gives him if it means he can have Skye like that, again, and again, and again, and again. 

 


	10. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes (SkyeWard)

****__  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you’ll always be my hero  
Even though you’ve lost your mind

**_Love The Way You Lie Part II ~ Rihanna ft. Eminem_ **

 

“I trusted you.” She whispered lowly and somehow it sounded louder than a scream.  Her eyes glued on him, hands trembling slightly. “I trusted you, I believed in you. I laid my fucking heart at your feet for you to stomp all over it!” A mask of disgust covering her face. “My God, I slept with you!” Her voice was getting louder. “And you just destroyed it all. Why?” So many questions. She felt hurt, she felt betrayed, she felt like someone had let her down once again, someone she loved more than her own life. 

What Miles did hurt too but this? This burned her down to her core, made her heart clench in desperation, like it was about to break. “Skye-“ He tried but she cut him off by pointing the gun straight to his head. Only one of them was going to make it out alive and she was hell bent that she would be that one. 

“Don’t!” She hissed. “Don’t try to lie to me again. Fool me once, shame on you Agent Ward. But fool me twice? Shame on me for buying it!” The gunshot was the only thing heard in the small room and when that bullet went through him killed her too. Because she was dead, truly dead inside. She was everything Shield wanted into an Agent now. Nothing more than a shell of a person ready to follow any order. She just followed her first one!

_Take Agent Ward down._

And the funny thing? She didn’t even fetl sorry for it…


	11. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes (SkyeWard) Part II

**Not Alone Anymore**

"Simmons said you aren’t allowed to train in your condition." Skye landed her fists on the punching bag with force once more.

"I’m not doing any harsh exercise so it should be fine." She said calmly not turning to face May.

"If you say so." May took a sit on the bench behind Skye. They stayed quiet for a few moments, its woman lost in her own thoughts. "It’s all right to feel betrayed, you know. You more than anyone else." Skye’s fist stopped mid air and she tensed.

"I don’t want to talk about it. About him." She said her face twisting in a pained frown.

"You’ll have to face it eventually. What happened and the result you got out of it." The older woman said moving closer to Skye, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked calm and collected but she was weeping inside, she was weeping for the young girl in front of her that had to face such evil. Melinda had seen evil and she knew what it could do to you, she only wished Skye wouldn’t have the same fate.

"I know, it’s just-" Skye’s voice hitched and she turned around throwing herself in Melinda’s arms. Melinda was taken aback by the show of emotion, she wasn’t used to things like that. But leave it to Skye to surprise you, she wrapped her in an embrace and held her tight as Skye sobbed silently.

"It’s going to be all right." Melinda whispered her voice soothing. "We’re all here for you and the baby. You’re not alone anymore."


	12. I'm so sorry (SkyeWard)

"I never planned on falling for you." His words cut through her like a knife. "I’m so sorry." He murmured eyes lowered to the floor, not daring to look at her. Maybe it was from shame, maybe it was for her own shake, she would never know.

"It’s not enough." For the first time in her entire life Skye pulled a trigger and she took the life of the person she loved more than anyone on his earth.


	13. Snow White Queen (SkyeWard)

**_You belong to me,_ **   
**_My snow white queen._ **   
**_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._ **   
**_Soon I know you'll see,_ **   
**_You're just like me._ **   
**_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._ **

**_Snow White Queen~Evanescence_ **

 

 

Her smile when he came back is one that will stay engraved in his memory forever, and so is the way her body feels against his. Her naked flesh wrapped around him and Grant feels like he’s home. But Garrett’s voice is loud inside his head,  _bring her to me._ He knows he shouldn’t have let her kiss him, he shouldn’t have kissed her back as passionately either. She’s not his to take, she’s meant for something else, much darker, much more powerful and when Garrett is going to be done with her she’s not going to be the happy girl he knew.

The happy girl he made love to just a few hours ago, and a part of him, a small, tiny part of him, hate him for it. But orders are orders and Grant has to follow them. She shifts in his arms and turns over to face him, still asleep and so very peaceful.  **Just one more time,** he whispers to himself lowly and rouses her with a kiss. He’ll have her just one more time and then he’ll take her to Garrett. Maybe then she can be as tainted as he is, maybe then they can be equals, maybe then he’ll be able to touch her without being afraid that he’ll destroy her.


	14. Ne Me Quitte Pas (MaySon)

**Ne Me Quitte Pas**

* * *

 

He doesn’t realize how much he loves her until she’s laying in front of him, bleeding, by a bullet that was meant to take his life, not hers. His mind races back to the talk they had after he learned the truth. Back to how cruel he was with her, all the accusations and bitter words.

He felt betrayed, cheated by the one person he trusted more than anyone else. He wanted to hurt her, like she hurt him so he pushed her away. Told her she was nothing more than an ally and that was the biggest lie he ever said.

He treated her like a complete stranger and not like she is the love of his life. Because he loves her, he honestly, truly, loves her and he needs her. More than he needs air to breathe and, boy, how did he regret his behavior.

His gaze rests on her pale face as he watches the doctors work on her from the observation balcony and he prays to whoever God looks over them to let her live, let her survive this too and he’ll make everything all right. He’ll apologize as soon as she wakes up and tell her how he feels.

Because he can be Coulson without May but he can’t be Phil without Melinda. She’s a part of him and he simply can’t live without her.

 


	15. I've Given Up On You (SkyeWard)

**I've given up on you...**

 

**_“I’ve given up on you…Love fades. Mine has.” ~ Dimitri Belikov, (Spirit Bound)_ **

* * *

 

After it’s all said and done, after Hydra is fallen and _he_ is behind bars, Skye has a moment to herself. She has a second to think of what happened,  _his_ words,  _his_ actions. She just couldn’t wrap her head around this whole mess, she wanted to talk to him, to ask for answers but they took him away before she had the chance. Coulson forbade her from even thinking about him much less to visit him.

Was it all a lie? Did he do it only to get the information? Were the past few months just a carefully laid plan to get to her? Deep down she felt like she was giving up, honestly, truly giving up on him. Could love fade? Cause hers was about to and Skye hated herself for it…

 


	16. Hate (SkyeWard)

She hates him, you know. She hates him like she never hated anyone before. 

She hates that he betrayed her, that he killed all these people, that he choose  _him_ over her.

She hates him because he made her fall for him. He made her hope for a better future, maybe a house with a picket fence and children.

She hates him for not being able to put a bullet between his eyes for almost killing Jemma and Leo. 

She hates him for all the he put her through, all the torture, for completely destroying her faith in happiness. Because if she can’t have it with him she don’t want it with anyone else.

She hates him because his clothes don’t smell like him anymore and she is forced to spend the rest of her life alone. With the left side of her bed always cold.

She hates him because he left her no hope, nothing to hold on to.

She hates him for redeeming himself.

She hates him for taking a bullet for her.

She hates him for not fighting to stay alive.

She hates him for dying on her.

She hates him because she knows he loved her more than anyone else could.

_She hates him because she knows she loves him and she’d rather be six feet under with him than alive._


	17. Once Upon A Dream (SkyeWard)

**_~Once Upon A Dream~_ **

* * *

**_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…_ **

**_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…_ **

**_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem…_ **

"Who are you?" She hummed as the man walked beside her. She knew she was dreaming, yet it always felt so real. He was tall and handsome and her heart skipped a few beats every time their eyes met.

"No one you've met yet." He answered simply, giving her a warm smile and she felt her knees grow weak.

"But we do meet, right?" They came to a stop and she turned to face him, suddenly desperate to know him.

"In every lifetime." He whispered pulling her closer, brown eyes met golden ones as his lips lowered to hers. Her fingers slipped between his soft hair and as their mouths met she felt like coming home. "Ill always find you." He murmured resting his forehead against hers as they pulled apart.

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do…** _   
_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…** _


	18. Happy (MaySon)

She always takes his breath away, in many different ways. Be it by knocking him on his back while sparing, dressed in something that will make him lose his mind or even better with a kiss. He lives for those moments, they are rare but he’s okay with it.

Phil had his fair share of women, he even loved some of them. But Melinda? She was the bane of his existence, the one single female that could make him or break him. His eyes fall on her the second she walks into the room.

Even twenty something years later she still knows how to turn his brain into a mush. Long gone is the young and carefree girl he met a long time ago, replaced by a strong woman now.

"You owe me a dance." He whispers in her ear as he moves to stand behind her. Arms poised around her waist and before she can decline the music changes and he leads her towards the dance floor, his eyes locking with hers. Challenging her. Never one to back down Melinda wraps herself around him as they move.

They both know they give the other guests quite the show. But at this single moment they couldn’t care less. For once he leads and she follows, they move round and round, one step forward, two backwards. Like they’ve always been.

He pulls her closer, her blood red lips driving him insane. They are just a breath away from him, he could lean in and crush them against his. But he doesn’t, instead he pulls her even closer and she gives him one of her trend mark smirks. She knows the power she has over him and she enjoys it.

The song comes to an end and they pull apart, she’s already walking away from him again. But before she can reach the other end of the dance floor he pulls her back in and crashes his lips against hers. Stealing her breath away, but it’s okay she has done it to him many times before. “Happy anniversary.” She pants as the they pull apart. He can hear Skye somewhere in the background cheering, a few cat calls from the Avengers but all he cares about is the woman in his arms and how she gave him another chance.

"Happy anniversary." He whispers back, forehead resting against hers, smiling. At this single moment Phil Coulson is happy. He’s happy because finally he has everything he ever wanted.


	19. Kiss (SkyeWard)

Their first kiss is because of a mission and it's all kinds of hot. He has her pressed up again a wall and his lips are assaulting hers and he tastes like scotch and Skye tries to remember how to breath. Because, my God, is there something this man isn't good at!

 

Their second time is because Fitz is very lame when it comes to truth or dare and he gives the stupidest dares. Skye isn't complaining though because his lips are against hers and he's getting a little carried away and she has to find a way to make kiss her more often.

 

Their third time is after a fight, an operation went wrong, people were hurt and she almost died again. He's screaming and she's screaming and the team has left them alone because no one wants to be caught up in the crossfire. Finally he shuts her up with another kiss and this time it doesn't lead to more.

 

Their final comes years later at the battlefield while they are taking down another narcissist asshole that wanted to destroy the world. And it's just as epic as the rest of the kisses they shared.


	20. Wedding Bells (SkyeWard)

It was a grand affair but in the end of the day everyone got what they wanted. Coulson had the ridiculous black tie wedding he wanted for his little girl and Grant got to call her his wife. Plain and simple!

He dreamt about it for years and finally his only wish came true. He married the one woman he loved more than life itself. “Don’t rip it!” She hissed as he pushed her up against the desk.

"But I want to…" He laughed huskily, trailing kisses down her neck. His hands traveled down her hips and he grabbed the puffy fabric of her dressed and pushed it up. Skye glared at him as she undid his zipper and pulled him free. They had exactly twenty minutes before someone went looking for them and that was because Trip was covering for the couple. Oh Coulson would kill him if he knew!

"Don’t!" She warned him again as her lips found his, crashing against each other. She had been teasing him all night, ghosting her fingers over his thigh under the table, whispering dirty things to him in times she shouldn’t. Grabbing a hold of her lacy panties he pulled until the soft fabric gave away and Skye growled. But before she could say anything he brought his lips to hers for another breath taking kiss. His hands reached between her legs, where she needed him the most and she parted them giving him better access.

Her head fell back as a moan of pleasure was torn from the back of her throat. His fingers did things to her, good things, and she couldn’t help the small sounds that left her lips. “Grant!” She whimpered softly, his name sounded like music to his ears, falling from her sweet mouth. “I need you. Please!”

That was all it took, never one to deny her anything Grant pushed inside her in one swift move, robbing them both of breath. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, how many nights he spend exploring and learning her body, the first time he slipped inside her was always like the first. Tight and warm and all his. “God, you feel so fucking good!” He moaned setting a slow pace.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she sat up, their chests pressing together. “I know, babe.” She teased, her arms circling his neck. “You feel even better to me.” She whispered in his ear, sucking at the tender flesh of his neck. “My husband.” She sighed as he gave a hard thrust and Skye arched her back, pleasure coursing through her body, lighting every fiber in her body alight.

"My wife!" He growled as his fingers slipped between them, rubbing tight circles over her sensitive nub making her breath hitch. A moment later she stopped breathing all together, body tensing, as her orgasm ripped through her. Skye grabbed onto Grant and held for dear life as he came a few seconds after her, pushing into her again and again.

They sat like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily, hugging closely. “I love you.” He murmured kissing her temple.

"I kinda love you too." She teased, her lips colliding with his, fingers fisting on his shirt but before they could start again a knock on the door interrupted them. "Our time is up." She smiled and helped him fix his clothes, before doing the same with hers. Grant pulled her in for another kiss and then led her out of the door and back to their party.


	21. Stealing Cinderella (SkyeWard)

Stealing Cinderella

It was a good few years down the road that Grant Ward decided to make Skye his wife. After he redeemed himself, after he became the man she deserved to have by her side.

So he asked FitzSimmons first. Because they were her best friends and he needed to know that they were fine with it. Fine with tying their lives to him till death do them part because there was no way in hell Skye would live a moment without them in her life.

Next stop was Trip, because he was Skye’s partner and a good friend too. He was easier to convince than FitzSimmons but still. With that done he moved higher.

Talking to May was difficult since May didn’t really want to talk to him. He knew she never approved of their relationship and if she had it her way, Ward would have never come back to the team. But she was never one to refuse Skye anything she wanted so there you have it. She gave her blessing eventually but not before she describe all the ways she would tear him apart and feed him to the dogs if he hurt Skye ever again.

He left Coulson for last because honestly? He was the one Grant feared the most. Yes, the man might have been the one to give him the chance to redeem himself, he might have helped him grow stronger from mistakes of the past but asking to marry his daughter? That might not sit well with him. So he sat at Coulson’s office waiting for him.

His eyes drifted over the many pictures on the desk. Pictures of Skye, with Coulson and May, with FitzSimmons and Trip, with the Avengers. He leaned closer to take a look at one that she was alone, that beautiful smile he loved so much painted on her lips, hair flowing around her as the swing she was on came closer to the camera. His fingers traced the paper softly, smiling.

"She’s something else, ain’t she?" Coulson’s voice brought him out of his daydream and Grant sat back on his chair.

"Yes, she’s quite a woman." He agreed solemnly.

"Glad we agree on this." Coulson’s eyes bore holes through him. "So what bring you here Agent Ward?"

"I would like to make Skye my wife, sir." Coulson gave him a small teasing smile.

"Then you should take this up with her, boy. I’m not the one who’s gonna spend the rest do their lives with you." His laugh relaxed Grant a little bit. Well the fact that he hadn’t killed him yet was a good sign altogether.

"I just wanted to make sure you-" Grant tried to explain but he was cut off.

"You’ve proved you’re good enough to be with her. Mistakes of the past are just that, mistakes of the past. Don’t let them ruin your future." Grant nodded slowly. "Now get lost. I have work to do." He was almost out of the door before Coulson’s voice stopped him.

"And Agent Ward?" He turned to face the older man. "Hurt her and you are dead." He nodded again smiling this time.

He wasn’t planning on it anyway…


	22. Nerd on Probation (SkyeWard)

It takes her almost six months to work up the courage to look up his file, the full length of it. What she finds inside makes her heart clench, in pain and desperation, guilt flowing her. If she knew back then what she knows now.

Fitz refused to tell her anything, really he barely talked to her, to any of them and now Skye could see why. She hates herself too for what she told him all those months ago. She wants to apologize, she wants to tell him she understands, doesn’t approve but understands.

But even she knows that she screwed up too much. So she takes another month to think about it, to come up with a plan to make this right. They have things to talk about, god knows they have so many problems that’s not even funny but this a nice start. That is if he accepts her visit of course, which she doesn’t count on.

In the short while they spent together she learned that Grant Ward was actually a closet nerd. Doctor Who, Star Wars, Lord Of The Rings, Harry Potter, everything was fair game to him. She was delighted to find someone as interest in fandoms as much as she was. Of course nothing could top his love for anime so when the announcement for Sailor Moon’s remake came on it seemed right that he would be the only one to watch it with her. But at the given time she was still pissed off and hurt by him so she refused to think about it.

Now though? It seemed the perfect opportunity to get close to him. So that’s what brings her eight months later, walking down the prison hallways towards the cells. It’s amazing what you can do if Shield’s Director is your adoptive father. The favors he can call in!

The sounds of the keys turning in the lock are awfully loud and Skye tries to calm her thundering heart. She needs to keep her cool or else thing might get ugly. She steps inside soundlessly and she tries not to whine as her eyes fall on his unmoving form.

"I told you I don’t want to go out today." His voice is gruff and low, sound like the words scratch their way up his throat. She guesses that’s what you get when The Calvary fractures your vocal chords.

"Well that makes what I have planned easier." He shots up turning to face her, eyes wild.

"Skye." He breaths and her name falling from his lips sounds nothing like what she’s used. It’s pained and something else that she can’t quite put her finger on.

"Hi." Her smile is small, shy even. They stand there for a few moments looking at each other. No one dares to make a move until she raises the hard drive in a weak attempt to start conversation. "I brought Sailor Moon."

"Alone or are the rest of Senshi joining her?" She laughs softly taking the few steps that separate them, setting herself on his cot.

They have a long way to go, but for now they can enjoy themselves a little. Just like old times.


	23. The Starring Role (MaySon)

"There's someone else." He states as they get dressed facing away from each other, always facing way from each other. 

"Is there?" Her voice is cold, emotionless and it pains him. He had hoped that over the years she would get over it, she would go back to her old self. But that wasn't the case. 

"Yes, she quite lovely. A cellist from Portland, her name is Audrey." A small smile tags at his lips, barely there, but it's gone before she can see it. 

"That means nothing to me." She tries to make a quick escape but he grabs her wrist. 

"It means to me." He growls, the air around them shifting to something else. "We can't do this anymore, Mel." It scares him how detached she can be from her feelings, a mere war machine. Everything Shield wants on a good soldier. 

"I never wanted a starring role in your life, Phil." She's out of the room before he has times to say something, the words sinking in.

 

_**I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me...** _   
_**But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free...** _   
_**Yeah I'll never set you free...  
** _

_**~Marina And The Diamonds - Starring Role ~** _


	24. National Anthem

"Tell me I’m your national anthem." She laughs as she settles herself on his hips. Wrapped only in a white sheet, hair a wild mess, lips swollen from all the kissing, eyes sparkling. She’s the most beautiful sight he has ever had the pleasure to see.

"You are more than that." He says, his hand on the back of her neck, bringing their lips together.

"What am I then?" She asks as they pull away in need for breath.

"Your lips are my country and your body is my religion. For those two I will move and mountains. If that makes you happy." She laughs again and adjusts her body over his. Apparently his answer satisfied her. Now it’s her turn to satisfy him.


	25. Time to Face the Truth

The first time Grant sees her it's on his way to work. He just came out of the subway and she was strolling in lazily with a guy's arm wrapped around her waist. So different from the rest of them! She's beautiful, she honestly is, the most perfect creature he has ever seen. With her doe brown eyes and her long hair flowing around her.

She's gone before he knows it.

~oOo~

He doesn't think about her, that's just silly; or that's what he's been telling to himself the past few weeks. Work has been tough lately, being a double spy is not exactly easy. Between Shield and John he's been losing himself.

But the girl from the subway is still haunting his dreams. So he's surprised when he bumps onto her a few weeks later. He's walking into his favorite coffee shop and she's coming out and their bodies collide with each other and he can't breath. She whispers a quick 'sorry' without even looking but he can see the tears running down her beautiful face.

Who would make such an angel cry?

~oOo~

He's been distracted lately, John had said so. Truth is that Grant is tired of all this. Tired of his work, tired of John, tired of lying in general. He hasn't seen the girl again and it's annoying him beyond belief. The fact that someone he doesn't even know has been burned into his mind in that way is irritating.

It's almost as if she has waken a weakness inside of him.

~oOo~

He finally gets his wish a few months later. Coulson recruits him into his team. Their first mission? Find a Rising Tide hacker and bring them in. He expects anything but the girl that has been haunting his dreams all this time.

This won't end well, he knows it the minute he pulls that bag off of her head. She's still as beautiful as even and he can't take his eyes off of her.

Something pulls at his insides. Of course this won't end well. When did it ever did with him?


	26. People Like Us (MayWard kind of)

Skye was soft in a way May could never be. He thinks as they get undressed, facing away from each other. Skye would smile and reach for him, she would tease and kiss him as they undressed each other and her eyes would sparkle with mischief. May’s eyes on the other hand are dead as she climbs into bed as naked as he feels.

 

Melinda May is beautiful he won’t deny that, beautiful in that cold way only a statute can be. He would swear that if it wasn’t for her heart beating as he trails kisses down he chest she is in fact a statute herself. He supposes he should be feelings something right now, anything, but even the pleasure from their activities is a cold one.

 

May’s eyes are closed tight, too tight, she doesn’t want to be here and neither does he, so why are they? She mumbles something under he breath and he thinks it’s Coulson’s name but it doesn’t bother him. He’s thinking of Skye too so they are even. There are no caresses, no kisses, no sweet words as they finish. She doesn’t pull him in her arms like Skye would do and he doesn’t make a move to comfort her like she needs. May doesn’t need him, she needs Coulson and they established long ago that he’s not Coulson.

 

"People like us," she says as she reaches for the bottle of scotch. "Can’t be with people like them." He doesn’t need to ask who ‘them’ are, he knows. "We are damaged, lost within blurred lines they can’t understand. A relationship with us would destroy them." She passes the bottle to him and he takes a swing. She’s right, he hates to admit it but she is. "So do me a favour and spare her the pain. She doesn’t need to go through that." Grant looks at her for a moment, thinking her words over.

 

"What if I don’t want to hurt her?" He asks eventually turning to face her. "What if I want to make her happy?" It’s foolish he knows, he’s pretty sure he’ll give her more pain than love but he wants her. Grant wants to be selfish for once and make her his.

 

"Can you?" May’s voice is mocking and cold, always cold. Makes him wonder if this woman ever felt anything remotely close to happiness. If she did felt it, did she really lost it all in Bahrain? "Do you even know how to make her happy, Ward?" The words cut through him like a knife because he doesn’t. He wouldn’t be able to give that to Skye even if someone pointed how to him.

 

"I guess you are right." He sighs and turns his back to her, pulling the covers over his body. He doesn’t see it but he can feel her gaze piercing through him. May doesn’t say anything else as she lays on the far end of the bed, as far away from him as possible.

 

Maybe this was wrong, maybe he should have gone to Skye instead. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to make him feel again. Because he might not know what happiness is but he’s pretty sure Skye knows enough about it for the both of them.


	27. Our Song (SkyeWard)

"You know," She started as she kicked another bad guy down. "We really don't a have a song." She heaved as she fell to the floor and rolled closer to him.

"What?" Grant turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face. "Duck!" He hissed as another guy came towards them.

"I mean like every couple has a song." She explained. "A song that reminds them of the other. We don't!" Seriously talking about their relationship while fighting for their lives wasn't something Grant was fond of and tried to tell her. But this is Skye we are talking about and serious conversations were among the things she did while fighting for her life.

"Are you serious right now?" He heaved a sight finally free from the fight and his gaze met hers. She was...

"Deadly serious!" She nodded looking at him like he just told her Santa Clues wasn't real.

"I think by now you would have realised that we are not a normal couple!" He pointed to the unconscious guys around them. "We said 'I love you' for the first time while we were being tortured. I asked you to merry literally seconds before a bomb went off and you told me you were pregnant while I had a gun pointed to my head!" He exclaimed desperately, one thing they didn't do was normal!

"Hmm..." She sighed. "I guess you are right." She grumbled and walked away.

"She'll be the death of me." Grant whispered to himself and followed. She would definitely be, but a way to go!


	28. Mosquitoes (SkyeWard)

"Mosquitoes." She murmurs as he snuggles closer to her body.

"What?" Comes his sleepy replay.

"Mosquitoes." She repeats and swats one away. "The place is full of them. They’ve drained me!"

"We’re camping, Skye! In the woods!" He huffs. "Of course there are mosquitoes."

"Next time you are taking Fitz or Trip with you!"

"I really don’t want to lay naked under the stars with either of them." He mumbles disgusted at the thought.

"Well it’s that or you are taking me somewhere nicer!" She grumbles trying to go back to sleep.


	29. Don't You Dare (MaySon)

"Melinda is back in town." Maria’s voice is light, trying not to stress her words too much. She knows that’s a name Phil is not too fond of right now.

 

Nick had warned him when all this started. His affair with Melinda would not end well; Phil just shook his words off. Nick always tended to be a bit over dramatic, nothing new there.

 

What Phil didn’t know though was how true those words would turn out to be. They had something good going there for a few months. They fit well together, filled each other in ways others hadn’t succeeded.

 

After Bahrain though everything changed quickly, so quickly he had barely time to stop it. Melinda closed up in herself not letting anyone in, not even him. The weeks passed by and they drifted apart without even noticing.

 

Until one day he returned to their flat only to find all her things gone. No explanation, no note, nothing. The divorce papers that came to him a few days later were everything he needed to know.

A year later and he still couldn’t wrap his ahead around it.

 

"Tell her that I don’t want to see her. Here or anywhere else." Maria opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Don’t you dare make excuses for her." He hissed and stormed out of the small office. His wedding ring burning inside his pocket.

 

 


	30. Lullaby (SkyeWard)

Skye sighed contently as she stepped inside their flat, Jemma following closely behind. It had been a long morning but one that she enjoyed. As much as she loved her son there were times where she really needed a break.

So after a lot of consideration and reassurance from Grant she took Jemma up on her offer for a shopping trip. It was nice not having the pressure of meal schedules and diaper changing. She did miss her little man though. He was a handful as times but he was her handful.

Skye placed her shopping bags by the door and round the corner towards their living room. The silence, save for the softly lullaby playing in the background, indicated that André had successfully been put down for his nap. The sight that she met though took her by surprise the least. Grant and Fitz were slumped over each other on the couch sleeping peacefully while André was in his playpen bussing himself with his toys bubbling in a language only he could understand.

"Honestly, I’m not sure who’s the adult and who’s the child." Jemma laughed softly from beside her. André turned to face them at the sound of his aunt’s voice, big brown eyes instantly seeking his mother out. He raised his arms as Skye scooped him up placing a kiss on his forehead.

"How many times do I have to explain it you, kiddo." She murmured bouncing the toddler a little. "Your dad is supposed to put you to sleep not the other way around!" André giggled and buried his face against her neck.

Her son was too cute to blame for anything, really. It was all Grant’s fault, Skye had warned him to never play that lullaby shit. That thing could put even a bear to sleep.

 


	31. Count On Me To Misbehave (SkyeWard)

Okay Skye is known for having stupid ideas. Seriously, she is! Like for example deciding to read an erotic novel in the middle of the Bus’s common area and not in her bunk like every other self respected woman!

And of course the universe hates her so much that her unfairly hot SO will walk in on her being all bothered and wet because the male protagonist in the book licking out of the female to submission. “What are you reading?” His voice shouldn’t be sending shiver down her spine, neither her body in overdrive because all she wants is to hear it against her ear while he’s pounding inside her. (What the hell is wrong with you?) She screams inside her head.

"Nothing." She says quickly slamming the book shut, shoving it under her ass.

"Didn’t look like nothing." She wants to slap that smirk off of his face. He moves closer to where she seats, leaning over her. "Now I’m intrigued!" His voice is low, so low, and husky and his face is right in front of her and she kind of loses her train of thought because ‘Hello, Handsome!’. He snatches the book under her before she can react and holds it gleefully in front of her. "Aha!"

"I suggest you put that book down." She narrows her eyes challenging him. He really doesn’t want to read it! "It’s not your kind of book, Ward."

"Now why would you say that?" He asks sardonically flipping through it to the page she was reading. ‘Because porn on paper is not really your thing’ she wants to say but holds it back. Instead she crosses her arms over her chest, pushing the girls upwards, because she knows he likes the girls and waits. His eyes are skimming over the part where Kane has his head buried between Ayden’s legs and Skye can see heat rising on Ward’s cheeks.

"Told you so!" She sing songs impatiently. "Now give it back!" She demands and he shakes his head.

"Nope! I’m not done yet!"

 


	32. Bring Him Back To Me (MaySon)

Melinda always thought she would be the first of them to die. She was careless with her missions, always putting herself in danger. Bahrain was proof enough. So Fury’s call takes her by surprise.

Phil is dead and she’s needed back at base. Dear lord, he’s dead and Melinda feels like the floor has fell under her feet, like there’s no more air left for her. They might have been in a strange place the two of them but that didn’t mean she didn’t love him, that she wasn’t in love with the stupid man that tried to fight a God! By himself!

She’s at Nick’s office by eight sharp the next morning. He tells her all about it, about what Phil did, how he brought the Avengers together. Melinda can’t even believe she’s so calm about this, last time Phil was hurt it took three Specialists to get her out of his room so she could get some rest. And that, not without kicking and screaming.

Maybe she hasn’t realized yet that he’s not here anymore, that there won’t be a chocolate cupcake and a black coffee on her desk every morning. Things that used to be so simple but so them. She expects he’ll want to arrange the funeral but that’s the last thing Nick wants to talk about.

He explains on and on about a new operation, about a way to bring him back and she listens carefully. The risk is too high, it might not even work, it might damage him, Nick asks for her opinion. She thinks about it for a few minutes, and she knows it’s selfish and she shouldn’t but if Coulson was in her place he would do the same.

"I don’t care how you’ll do it." She says finally. "Just bring him back to me!"

 


	33. Without You

The scotch burned down her throat and she tried to hold her tears back. They always fought, that was just them, but never like this. They were both stubborn and intense in everything they did. Passionate, selfish, loud, but that was (them)! The way they loved!

Grant always had the habit of leaving their flat for a few hours after every fight. They both needed time to calm down away from each other. He would always come back with flowers and she would have an apology and everything would go back to normal.

This time was different though, they had never fought that way before. Yelling, and broken things, words that shouldn’t be said were spoken and she regretted everything. God, she regretted it with her whole being. A life without Grant was one she didn’t want to live. Simple as that!

She held her breath as someone rang the doorbell. She could hear Fitz and Trip singing loudly and very out of tune outside of her door. They were coming or going she had no idea. Normally she and Grant would be out with them on a Saturday night but when Jemma told her about their plans she shook it off. Told her that Grant was out of town and that she felt a little under the weather so she’d pass. That didn’t stopped them from dropping by anyway.

A sob escaped her insides as soon as her friends left. Skye knew, she just knew she had lost him this time and her heart was shuttered all over their apartment because of it. His absence was the reason she was sitting in a dark room, wearing one of his shirts and drunk out of her mind. What she wouldn’t give to have his arms around her, right now!

The doorbell rung again and Skye this time got up to answer it. To hell with this, she needed Jemma just this once. And there he was, standing before her, eyes cast down to the floor with a bunch of tulips in one of his hands. She threw herself in his arms, wrapping herself around him. Two days without Grant were way too long for her liking.

"I’m sorry." He said hugging her back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

 


	34. Whatever You Say (SkyeWard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag to my O/S "The Call"

"This was very unprofessional of you, Ward!" Grant was trying to look like he cared but he really couldn't. Not after the weekend he had. "Leave a serious meeting like that!" He should be ashamed but he wasn't, plus Hunter was laughing by his side and it was hard for him to concentrate. 

"You are right, Sir." He nodded lips tight. "It won't happen again!" 

"Damn straight won't happen again! next time I'll send you patrolling the dungeons of Stark's castle!" Coulson growled glaring at him. "Dismissed! All of you!" Grant ran out of the room with Lance following closely behind. That was close!

"You are lucky you are banging the Boss' daughter." His friend teased as they stepped inside the elevator.

"For the last time, I'm not just banging her we are married!" Lance chuckled and slapped Grant's back.

"Whatever you say, mate!"


	35. Shhhhh (SkyeWard)

She tried to chock back a moan as her fingers fisted on the sheets. The bed in her bunk wasn’t that big and it barely fit the two of them but it was so worth it. His tongue did that twisty thing and Skye let out a small yelp.

"Skye." He warned kissing the inside of her thigh. "What did we said?" He trailed more kisses back towards to where she needed him the most. Right now she wasn’t sure who’s idea was it or why she agreed to it but it was killing her slowly on the inside. He went back into teasing her body to submission and she went back to trying to keep her mouth shut.

He had teased her about being so loud all the time and not being able to do anything on the Bus because of it. She told him that she so could keep quiet and somehow it ended being a bet. He would keep getting her off as long as she made no sound. So far it was three for her and zero for him. “God, babe, you taste divine.” He murmured against her heated flesh and Skye tried her best to keep her moans in check.

She could feel it, another orgasm was just around the corner and her hips shot up pressing closer to his lips. Oh, he and his tongue would be the death of her! It crashed in waves over her as soon as his fingers slipped inside her. “Grant!” She sobbed finally giving in into the desire.

Screw if anyone heard them!


	36. Why? (SkyeWard)

She still hates him that didn’t change from the last time. She also loves him though because he’s back and her heart still does that weird shit where it skips beats every time he passes her by.

She doesn’t like it and she tells Coulson that she refuses to work with Ward. When he doesn’t listen she goes to May because May is definitely going to let her off the hook. But Melinda won’t listen to her either, suck it up and get the job done, is the only thing she says.

So that’s exactly what Skye does. She won’t speak to him and he has barely looked her way since Coulson brought him back and that’s okay. That’s nice, that’s safe because she doesn’t know how she’ll react if he does speak to her.

They walk into the Hydra base like they own the place. She has been training, she may not be as good as May but she can hold her own. He looks almost proud if Skye has to name his expression. For a few moments she thinks she can survive this, actually spend six hours with him without talking to him. Until they reach the airway they are supposed to meet the team.

"Why?" The words are so quiet and yet they sounds loud in the silence that’s hanging between them. She doesn’t mean to ask him, she doesn’t want to know the answer yet here they are.

"You don’t want to understand." He explained. "I’ve given up on trying to make you to."

"That’s because all you give me is excuses." She hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think I had a choice other than the one John gave me?" He said turning to face her. "Do you really think that when I thought about my life that was how I wanted to end up? With so much blood on my hands?"

"I don’t know, Ward!" She bit out, her words laced with venom. "I doubt you ever told me the truth. Kind of hard to believe even a word that comes out of your mouth."

"The only thing that wasn’t a lie was my love for you." He gripped her arm and turned her to face him. "You were the only light in my darkness."

"Wow! Ain’t that making me feel special." She might or might not have been trying to get a rise out of him. "Because you know it was all for me. Getting shot in the gut and all that jazz was just for fun!" That seemed to do the trick. He dropped her arm and stepped away.

"I had no idea that he planed to kill you. If I did, that bullet would have gone through my stomach not yours." For the first time he seemed like her was losing his shit too.

"Course! How could I forget that you are such a charming -" Her words were cut off as his lips crashed against hers.

Their teeth clashed against each other as his tongue slipped in her mouth and Skye felt the earth giving away under her feet. It was in no way a sweet and innocent kiss. No! It was hard and angry and a good mix of the emotions both held back for so long.

Her fingers found home in his hair and she pulled harshly as he brought her body flash against his. God! She felt him through every cell inside her and she hated herself for it. She hated herself for not keeping true to her promise because it was hard damn it! They were both damaged and two wrongs never made a right but Skye couldn’t help it.

She couldn’t help the fact that her entire being screamed for him even though her brain told her not to give in.

And for that alone she would burn in hell…


	37. You Get Me Closer To God

  
She told Coulson from the start that putting them undercover to a mission like that was a mistake. But he insisted that with the way both can manipulate people around them it would be a piece of cake.

Get in, play the happy couple, make everyone love them, and get the job done. And Skye would do it, she swore to herself she would do it and keep it professional but it’s hard with him. They haven’t talked about their issues since he got back to the team, no, they didn’t. So this has been a long way coming.

It’s the wine that does it really. She made a mistake that almost cost them six months of hard work. He’s yelling and she’s screaming and her hand flys in the air striking him hard when he says she’s being careless again. She’s not and that’s what gets her engines going.

One moment they are screaming and the other he has her pinned against the wall, lips pushing harshly against hers. There’s nothing gentle about it, or the way her hands roam his body, or the fact that she can feel him hard against her stomach.

"Do not hit me again." He growls biting down on her plush point, sucking the soft flesh in his mouth. There’s gonna be a bruise there in the morning and a lot of explaining to do. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist tight, her dress riding up revealing smooth tanned skin.

"I’ll do whatever the fuck I want." She hiss back, fingers slipping within his hair pulling mercilessly. He slams her down on the table and Skye moans because she doesn’t want sweet and slow. She wants hard and fast and wild. She needs him to be the monster she tried to convince herself he was. Because so far he’s anything but that.

He trails kisses down her body but she pulls him back up, that’s not what she needs right now. Her hands make quick work of his belt and zipper and she all put rips his slacks down his legs. She has him inside her a moment later, moaning and whimpering about how good he feels.

No, she doesn’t need good, she needs mind blowing, she needs something to erase the past. Their past. And she tells him so, making him move faster, harder. He’s everywhere and Skye’s head is thrashing from side to side desperately as she can feel her climax.

"Fuck!" She yells to the heavens a moment later, her fingernails digging against his skin marking him. Just like he marked her all those years ago.

And God does it feel good!


	38. The Sex Tape (SkyeWard)

"What are you trying to say," Lance said slowly trying to process Simmon’s words. "Is that somewhere in this base Skye is hiding a sex tape of hers and Ward’s?" Jemma nodded, eyes never leaving her cross puzzle.

"Accidental sex tape!" Ward whined taking a sip from his beer.

"How’s a sex tape accidental?" Lance exclaimed eyeing the other specialist. Sex tapes were always well planned and most of the time sucked but this was Skye and Ward they were talking about. That couple was flawless!

"You still on this?" Skye eyed him as she sat next to Ward. "We didn’t know that the TV was actually recording what we did." It was true Skye never planned to make a sex tape but accidents happen. To say that she was surprised when Tony send her the DVD with a note thanking her for the show was a surprise would be the understatement of the century. Poor Ward didn’t leave his room for days after that.

He still can’t look Tony in the eye and Skye finds it stupid. There’s nothing to be ashamed, they were fucking hot on that tape!

"You are shitting me!" Lance snorted.

"I shit you not." Skye said seriously.

"I can vouch for that." Simmons chimed in finally giving them some kind of attention. "I saw the tape too." Lance raised a questioning eyebrow and Ward whined again burying himself deeper in the couch. "For scientific purposes!" She exclaimed making Skye laugh.

"You are serious." Lance said and Skye nodded shrugging.

"Dead serious." She stated and dropped a kiss on Ward’s lips. Poor babe was going to die from embarrassment.

"Gotta go!" Lance was out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Are you going to tell him that May is guarding that DVD the same way the Basilisk guarded the Chamber Of Secrets?" Ward asked placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Where’s the fun in that?" She shook her head smiling mischievously.

  
  



	39. Rest In Peace... (SkyeWard)

"You shaved!" Ward’s eyes snapped up to meet Skye’s surprised ones.

"Yes?" He answered unsure if this was a good or a bad thing.

"You shaved and you got a haircut!" She repeated and moved closer, her eyes pinning him down. He smiled hesitantly as she dropped beside him. "Why would you do that?" She exclaimed finally throwing her hands up in the air.

"I wanted a change?" He offered weakly. Honestly he never thought his lack of facial hair would be such a problem. It was an impulse really, they were parked somewhere in Italy and Fitz wanted to visit a barber shop because he had never been to one and Ward tagged along.

Thus how he returned back to the Bus beardless and with a new haircut. Everyone complimented him on it though, even May. Apparently Skye didn’t fell so good about it.

"I liked your beard and your hair!" She grumbled and he wrapped an arm around her. "From where am I supposed to be holding on now every time you go down on me?" She asked miserably as she ran her fingers over his short hair.

"I can grown them back." He teased as he pulled her to sit on his lap. His lips trailed down her throat peppering her soft flesh with kisses.

"Nah, you look hot like that." She said with a soft moan as her head fell back giving him better access. "We’ll work something out!" His lips found hers and Ward pushed her down on the couch as he settled between her legs.

Eventually they did work something out but that’s a story for another time….


	40. Forgetting You... (SkyeWard)

I know we are done, I know that it’s been a while since the last time you asked for me. So I kind of stopped hoping you’ll come back. I’m even getting used to be alone. Honestly I don’t want to see you either, not because I stopped loving you but because seeing you brings so much pain and I can’t take it anymore.

I’m tired of waiting for something that won’t come, something that will always lead me to a dead end. That doesn’t mean that there aren’t moments where I desperately need you, need to be with you. Love is stupid, love is painful, love in the end is a torture and I can’t take it anymore.

So that’s the reason I’ve given up on us. That’s the reason I won’t even whisper your name. That’s the reason why I’m running away from all of this. Because I messed up and I lost you and with you I lost everything I ever wanted.


	41. Afternoon Delight (SkyeWard)

They have to be quick and smooth about it. It’s the middle of the afternoon and the Hub is buzzing with people yet Skye couldn’t care less right now.

All she needs is Grant inside her and fast. That’s why she’s pushing him into one of the private bathrooms reserved only for the high ranking agents. “Remember,” He says as he turns her to face the mirror. “You have to keep quiet this time.” She’ll try but she won’t make any promises. Last time poor Trip walked in on them going at it like teenagers in Coulson’s office. They were kind of lucky that it was Trip and not Coulson to be honest. If her father knew about this Grant would be missing some very important body parts.

"Yeah, yeah," She nods as she braces her hands against the cold marble as Grant flips her skirt up and pulls her panties down. Her mind goes kind of blank the moment he pushes inside her and Skye’s head falls back as a deep moan tears through her. "Fuck, Grant!" In another time and another place she would be embarrassed by how needy she sounds but right now that’s not an option.

With a hand fisted in her her and the other wrapped around her waist Grant pulls her up, her back against his chest and his hot breath fanning over her neck. “You’ll be the death of me.” He growls and she answers him with a breathy laugh. It’s hard and fast and every bit dirty but she loves. They get enough of slow and romantic when they are behind closed doors.

But that’s what she loves about her boyfriend, he’s open to trying everything. Like now for example when she suggested a quickie she never thought he’d go along with it. He proved her wrong once more though, the good kind of wrong. His fingers traveled south and Skye lost it as soon he touched her clit, her tight walls fluttering around his cock pulling him along with her.


	42. Lobsters (Huntingbird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there! I'm officially on this ship too!

"So what’s the deal with them?" Skye asked as she dropped beside Mack, handing him another beer. A few feet away Bobbi and Hunter were playing pool and argued loudly about it. At least she thought that was the reason, they jumped subjects so fast she couldn’t follow.

"Oh that?" He snorted taking a sip. "That’s just foreplay for them."

"Aren’t they like divorced?"

"I’ve known Barbara for almost a decade." He explained. "I met her when she was with Clint, we stayed friends after she broke it off with him and I’ve seen her go through enough boyfriends without so much as sparing them a second thought after they were done yet that bastard over there?" He said pointing to Lance. "Was the only one that got her to consider marriage or coming back for more after they called it off."

"Makes sense." Skye nodded in understanding. "They’re lobsters." She added a second later making Mack choke on his beer.

"Come again?" He said coughing.

"You know, what Phoebe said on Friends, they are lobsters. They’re meant to be!"

"Hmmm. Guess you’re right." He said shrugging. They either had too much to drink or Skye was turning into some kind of philosopher, Mack wasn’t sure.


	43. The Pooping Face (Huntingbird/Skyeward)

"I just don’t get it." Skye says leaning over the bassinet. "I can see how this could come out of Bobbi, but you Hunter?" She’s teasing him, she’s been doing it since Bobbi and Lance announced they were expecting. "I just don’t get how you could make something so perfect!"

"Oi!" He exclaims reaching down to take the sleeping baby in his arm. "I’ll have you know that Hunters always make beautiful babies."

"I can’t see it." Skye smirks and turns to face Ward. "Can you?" She asks her boyfriend and he holds his hands up in surrender. He doesn’t want to get on her bad side but he doesn’t want to hurt Lance’s ego either.

"Don’t drag me into this!" Ward shakes his head smiling.

"Just look at him!" Lance places a kiss on the baby’s forehead and his son coos in his arms. "Are you waking baby boy?" He whispers and the baby’s big eyes flutter open to reveal a chocolate brown colour just like his mother’s.

"Aw! Is that a smile?" Lance smiles and Skye smiles too and they do that a lot since the baby came to their lives.

"Nope!" The next moment Bobbi is standing beside them looking down to her bundle of joy. "That’s his poop face."

"His what?" Her husband for a second time seems surprised by the new information.

"That’s not a smile." She explains to all of them. "That’s the face he makes when he’s pooping, meaning he’ll need a diaper change in about ten minutes." She says and walls out of the room leaving them to argue who will make the saying diaper change.


	44. Thinking Of You (Huntingbird)

She tried not to pull away as Toshiro wrapped his arms around her, she was the one that hinted for this anyway. She needed something, anything, to get Lance out of her mind. But that was impossible wasn't it? He was like poison, no matter how hard she tried she could never really get rid of his thoughts haunting her mind. 

Toshiro kissed and teased her body into submission and to some extend she enjoyed it but nothing came close to what  _he_ could do to it. No one can touch her like Lance, no one could kiss her like Lance and Bobbi quickly realised that no one could  _be_ Lance. Squeezing her eyes shut she let her mind rush back to memories of  _him,_ of their time together and it wasn't long before she felt the tight coil in the pit of her stomach spring. Bobbi had to bite her lips to keep from screaming Lance's name. 

 

She barely register Toshirp yelling her name, or his fingers leaving imprints on her body. As soon as they were done she kissed him hastily, picked up her clothes and left his room, throwing a weak excuse over her shoulder. Sex wasn't what she needed, really. What she needed was thousands of miles away thinking she didn't love him. 

 

Maybe Izzy was right after all. 

Maybe Lance Hunter was  _it_ for her. 

Maybe, just maybe, she had given up too soon on them.


	45. I'm Done (Philinda/Huntingbird)

"I'm not doing this again." May announced face as stoic as ever. Coulson bite back and smirk and put the file he was reading down. 

 

"You are not doing what?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

 

"I'm done babysitting Morse and Hunter!" She growled gritting her teeth. "Phil, I have three broken kids and an organisation to take care of! Playing couple's therapy with Bobbi and her husband is not in my top ten. Also need I remind you that I'm divorced myself? Obviously not the best person to advice them!"

"I'll talk to them." He laughed softly as she moved towards the door. 

 

"Thank you!" She threw over her shoulder and stormed out. 

 

He would talk to them... Eventually...


	46. Who Said I'm Paying? (Huntingbird/Skyeward)

Whatcha doin'?" Skye dropped beside Bobbi on the couch. It was a slow day and she was very bored and on occasions like this she enjoyed bugging the hell out of her teammates. 

"Shopping on line." Bobbi murmured her eyes never leaving the screen as she browsed through pages. 

"Oh, lingerie!" Skye clapped happily and leaned over. "Special occasion?" She teased as she took a look. 

"Something like that." Bobbi smiled cryptically and clicked on a bronze coloured corset with cute pink bows at the ends of it. 

"Wow!" Skye whizzed, mouth wide open. "That's very pretty but don't you think 1,435$ is a little too much for lingerie?" She asked eyeing her friend closely. Of course the corset was as perfect as it could get but kind of overpriced. 

"Who said I'm paying?" Bobbi smirked holding up a black american express.   

"You know what?" Skye said holding her hands up in surrender. "I don't wanna know what you and Hunter are playing again! Walking on you once was more than enough. I'm gonna go bug Ward now!"  She ran out of the room leaving a laughing Bobbi behind. 


	47. You Looked Back (Skyeward)

"You looked back." She murmured absently inspecting a dark brown strand of hair.

"What?" He hummed, his eyes never leaving his book. It was a nice warm summer night and they had opted to spend it by sitting on their porch swing.

It wasn’t every day they got days off from work. When that happened they liked to drive down by their not so small cabin in the woods and lock themselves away from everyone. Grant liked the quiet and in time Skye learned to appreciate it. Plus they could have sex uninterrupted for once and as loud as they wanted.

"Every single time you left you always looked back." She explained turning in his arms to face him. Intrigued by her bubbling he closed his book and watched as she sat back kneeling before him.

"Care to elaborate on that theory you think to have?" He teased as he placed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling softly.

"They say that when you are leaving some place you never look back if you don’t want to return to it. If you do you subconsciously give a promise to the people you leave behind that you won’t forget them and you’ll always come back to them." She said faces serious. "So there you have it! You always looked back every time you left me and as you promised you always came back to me." Grant laughed at her silly words and pulled her in his arms.

"You really needed that look to know that I’ll never be able to stay away from you? You were, you are and you will always be the one person I’ll always come back to, Skye." He rested his forehead against her, their gazes locking together. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	48. Put A Ring On It (Huntingbird)

You were flirting with that guy out there!" He yelled as they stepped inside their hotel room. Bobbi was having a blast until just a few minutes ago, before Lance decided to go all jealous-asshole on her and drag them away from the party. 

Which was a shame really, because Coulson had gone all out on the reception of Skye's and Ward's wedding. They were drinking and laughing and having fun until an agent tried to flirt with Bobbi. Which wasn't such a bad thing, it's not like she would up and leave him now! Not after all they've been through! 

"I don't know, Hunter!" She taunted. "If you like it so much maybe you should have put a ring on it!" She yelled back throwing one of her heels in his direction careful to miss him just for a few inches. 

"Let me remind you that I  _did_ put a ring on it and you took it off!" He hissed storming towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he threw her on the bed before he crawled on top of her, trapping her between his body and the bed. Bobbi writhed and pushed half heartily against his chest trying to get away.

"Maybe I want that ring back!" She moaned as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck, her long legs wrapping around his waist. 

"It's yours if you ask nicely." He teased crashing his lips against hers. 

  _She got that ring back, all right._


	49. Monsters (Skyeward)

They sit opposite each other, both cutting into their steaks with a special kind of finesse, in one of the few suites in the Hydra base. Their host is going all out to please them. Ward and the Doctor are valuable allies after all!

"So how do you want to do it?" Ward finally asks breaking the silence. They haven't talked at all since they got here but they both have a common goal.

Keep Skye safe no matter the cost. They are monster after all, one more kill won't send them to hell. But Whitehall isn't just another kill, he's THE kill. He's a threat to Skye and Ward will damned if he lets anyone hurt her again.

"Slowly." The Doctor finally says raising his glass wine to his lips. "Painfully with a twist of revenge." He explains farther. "He took my wife. I won't let him take my daughter too." Ward nods along. They know very well what they are, what they've done and it makes their plan so much easier.

That way Skye stays guiltless, pure, innocent even. They have red on their ledger and taking Whitehall out will be nothing but another notch. It's the least they can do to give a her a normal life. Because that's what both want for Skye, to be able to have a normal life.


	50. Just To Make Sure (Huntingbird)

"We need to go back?" She spans around on her chair to face him. Who's idea was to put them in the same office anyway? May's probably, the woman has a sick sense of humour. Meaning she enjoys making others uncomfortable.

"Back where?" Lance doesn't even bother looking up from his files. They have been back in their jobs barely two hours and she's already driving him insane!

"To the house! I need to see him." Bobbi shots to her feet and paces around. Skye had talked to her about separation anxiety but she didn't expect it would be this hard. She was a spy for crying out loud! "I need to make sure he's alright and breathing and he knows I love him!" Damn hormones! She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes already.

"Our son is fine, beautiful." He finally puts his papers down and pulls her to sit on his lap. "We got, Mum, to come all the way from London just because we wanted someone we could trust." He repeats for the tenth time so far.

"What if Hydra raids our house?" She asks, eyes wild as her mind works a million thought per second. "I mean I betrayed them and of course they'll want to go after what I love more than life itself!" She tries to move but Lance holds her in place.

"Bobbi." He voice is soft and soothing, he knows how hard this is for her. If he's being honest he doesn't have the best of times either. He'd rather like another few weeks to enjoy his son before going back to walking on Ward and Skye trying to grow their family a shag at a time. "Hydra has been defeated for years! And even if they're still out there, Mum, knows how to use a gun and trust me she will! Nothing's gonna go wrong!" Taking a few calming breaths she finally gets her hormones under control.

"You are probably right." She agrees and moves back to her desk. "But I'll just call to make sure!" Lance rolls his eyes but deep down cheers because he kind of wants to make sure Oliver is alright too.

What?

Leaving your child alone for the first time is hard!


	51. Baby You're So Classic (Huntingbird)

The thing that he isn’t even the relationship type of guy. In fact he has gone out of his way in the past to get rid of clingy girlfriends. But Lance quickly realises that it’s different with her. He doesn’t mind Bobbi being around.

He wants her to be in his place as much as possible. And that revelation comes to him as he watches her, leaning against the doorframe. She’s wearing his sweats and his favourite Doctor Who shirt, towelling her wet hair dry while stretched over his couch. She has his expensive headphones on (which he paid a small fortune on and no one is allowed to touch them) listening to music on his iPod while her attention is focused on a TV show. Multitasking she called it once and he finds it absolutely adorable!

This woman he met six months ago has taken over his entire life and what surprises him the most is that he likes it. He likes her! It quickly downs on him that he wants to make this a permanent thing, he wants her here 24/7. It might be too soon and he might regret it later but Lance knows that he’ll be an idiot to let someone like her walk away.


	52. I'm Coming Home (Huntingbird)

They are toxic for each other she knows that. She's known that pretty much from the very first moment their gazes met. She's addicted to keeping secrets, he loves recklessly, they both make the worst combination ever made. Yet he's it for her, it's Lance, it's always has been Lance. 

So after they left Mack back locked in that hellhole, after she did something she swore she would never do, abandon a friend, she went to the only person she knew wouldn't judge her. Because she judged herself for following Coulson's order, for going against her own code for something that might not exist anymore. 

Bobbi doesn't realise she's crying until Lance's arms are around her and he's hugging her a hard as possible. She can't stop the sobs escaping her, shaking her from head to toe and still he holds her tight. 

Yes, they might be toxic but at the end of the day they'll be there for each other through all the ups and downs.


	53. No Place Like Home (HuntingBird)

She closed the door behind her softly trying to avoid any sound. It was unusually late for her, in a normal day she would be out of work at five and home by six just in time to have dinner and put Luke to bed. But a hard case kept her back and before she knew it, it was already half past nine and they still haven’t gotten anywhere.

Ward had noticed her uneasiness as the minutes ticked by though and called it off. Skye was pregnant and on bed rest and while May was with her he was still stressed over it. They decided to let the case lay for a while and try working on it again tomorrow. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait anyway.

Slipping her boots off she patted her way to the living room only to be stopped by a sight she would never get tired of. Lance was laying on their couch with Luke’s tiny body draped over his as Finding Nemo played in the background. Their son’s little hands were fisted on Lance’s shirt tightly and his face was buried in her husband’s neck.

A small smile tagged at the side of her lips. Never in a million years would she think that she would be so blessed. If someone had told Bobbi all these years ago that this was how her life would end up to be she wouldn’t believe them.

Luke had been an oops baby but still very much wanted. To say her pregnancy had been a blissful experience would be a lie, having a child growing inside her was the hardest thing Bobbi ever did. Her little prince though deserved every miserable second she spent. After he was born they had discussed about what they would do when she had to go back to work.

Bobbi thought she would have to put up a fight but Lance was very open to the idea of being a stay at home dad. She wanted to work and he wanted some time off from Shield so the whole thing fit them pretty well.  
  
She walked slowly towards the two most important men in her life and kneeled beside the couch. Running a hand through Lance’s short hair she kissed his lips softly. Bobbi smiled when his eyes fluttered open. “Hi.” He whispered hoarsely as he adjusted Luke in his arms.

"Hi." She murmured back kissing him again. At this single moment Bobbi was the happiest she had ever been. Thinking back to all the pain and the tears, it was all worth it.


	54. Wheels on the Bus (HuntingBird/SkyeWard)

"Nothing works with this child!" Ward whined rubbing a hand over his face. Hunter threw him a dirty glare as he bounced Daniel a little. Bobbi would seriously murder them if she got back to an upset baby.

"You think?" Hunter hissed and kissed Daniel’s head whispering softly to the screaming boy. They had fed him, burped him, changed him, pretty much anything that he would need. Yet Daniel had decided to bring the house down with his not so cute screeching. Where did he packed those lungs, anyway?  
  
“Maybe we could sing to him?” Ward offered lamely and actually considered the idea for a moment.

"I don’t know any nursery rhythms." Hunter confessed defeated and Daniel’s upset wails only grew louder.

"I know!"

"Well done special agent Grant Ward!" Hunter threw back sassily. "Care to share your talents with the rest of the class?" Ward moved towards them swiftly and took Daniel out of Hunter’s arms.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town!" He tried and the baby’s cries soften a little. Ward picked the song from the top and started singing again with Hunter joining him a moment later.

Ten minutes after that Daniel was down for his nap and they finally enjoyed a cold beer. Ward made a mental note to ask Skye how did she made it look so easy because in all honesty? Taking care of a baby was hard!


	55. Late Night Conversations (SkyeWard)

Skye watched them from the doorway as Grant rocked Daniel back to sleep. The little boy usually slept through the night but his parents being away had stressed both him and his mother. People would argue that at seven months babies couldn’t understand but Skye would have to disagree.

It took a lot of convincing to get Bobbi to agree to a night off so she and Hunter could celebrate their anniversary but she finally gave in. According to Hunter, Skye was the ‘baby whisperer’ and Grant was a well trained specialist that could easily take down a small Hydra army while changing a diaper. When Bobbi had gave them that unimpressed look she always does Skye had just shrugged shoved a duffle bag in her hands and showed her the door.

Ten hours later everything was going just fine. Daniel had been fed, burped, changed, bathed and slipped into one of his cute Shield onesies (courtesy of Grandpa Phil) and put into bed. That was until twenty minutes ago that he woke up screaming up a storm (because that kid always screamed, he got his temperament from his daddy, in case anyone wondered yes, Lance was the drama queen of the group) Grant told her to go back to sleep and patted down to the nursery to see what’s wrong.

That’s how Skye found them, sitting in the rocking chair, Daniel laid against Grant’s bare chest as he boyfriend rubbed the baby’s back soothingly humming ‘The Wheels On The Bus’. Apparently that got the little rascal to sleep. Daniel’s cries had quieted down to small whimpers and he was slowly drifting back to sleep.

"You look good!" She teased winking at him as she walked towards them.

"You think so?" He asked a small smile tagging at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, a hot guy with a baby in his arms? That’s like a chick magnet!" Skye laughed softly as she dropped a kiss on the baby’s forehead.

"There’s only one chick I’m interested in." He shot back and laced their fingers together. Grant tagged her hand lightly and she got the message lowering her lips to his.

"Well, I know for a fact that the said chick is so letting you into her pants again when you’re done here." She whispered in his ear huskily and Grant had to swallow back a moan.

"Skye?" He called when she was almost out of the room.

"Yes?" She poked her head inside again.

"Do you ever think about kids?" He asked holding his breath. ‘Because I do’ he wanted to add but didn’t. Since Bobbi had Daniel all he could think of was having a family with Skye. They weren’t there yet but he desperately wanted to know if someday in the future he was going to be putting their children to sleep.

"With you?" She asked and he nodded quickly. "Always!" Her smile was so sincere and bright that made his heart do a back flip or two. "If you come to bed in the next ten minutes I might even let you practice a little." Her laugh echoed down the hallway as he put Daniel back to his crib carefully and followed her to the guest room.


	56. The One That Got Away (Skyeward)

"Come on, mate." Hunter patted his shoulder lightly trying to get his attention. "You can’t stay down here forever."

"I can’t leave her alone." He whispered letting the tears fall freely. He had swore that he would protect her, that he would never let anyone else hurt her and Grant had epically failed her. Again! He should have been there when Bakshi tried to take her, he should have been by her side at all times.

She was pregnant, of course she couldn’t protect herself like she used to. Grant should have stayed put, should have taken her and go under when she had first announced they were going to be parents. Should have listened to Cal and trusted him instead of putting all his faith to Coulson.

But he didn’t and he was paying for that mistake. The love of his life was dead and he was left an empty shell. What was he supposed to do without her? There wasn’t a life for him without Skye.

"Ward?" Hunter repeated his name again. "Grant! Snap out of it! You’re not alone, she left a piece of herself back and you own it to your daughter to be there for her!" At his words Grant’s mind snapped back to the squirmy pink thing Simmons was holding when he left them.

That tiny little human with Skye’s nose and dark hair. That small piece of them she left behind for him to take care off. Yes, she wasn’t here anymore but he had to stay strong for their little one. Placing one last kiss on her cold forehead Grant rose from his seat.

"You are right." He said and let Hunter drag him out of the cold room. Skye might not have been with him anymore but their daughter was and he owned it to her to be strong, to take out any possible threats. And this time? This time he wouldn’t fail…


	57. Sail With Me To The Dark (Skye)

She sneaks out of the temple without anyone noticing. She’s vibrating, feeling her gift for the first, feeling the power running through her veins. Because it’s a gift, it’s a very big gift and Skye can finally appreciate it.

The ground shakes underneath her feet but she is unfazed. It’s like the earth bends around her now, shaping itself around Skye as if trying to please her. She can feel it and it is divine! The excitement of being able to destroy something with just a snap of your fingers.

Skye tries it once, bringing a bridge down. Watches it fall to crumbles and tries it again and again and again. Until all its left behind her is destruction. Everything she has been bottling up for years finally comes pouring out of her. All the hurt and the betrayal and she knows, she just knows that she won’t be the same anymore.

She’s not Daisy.

She’s not Mary Sue Poots.

She’s not Skye, Agent of Shield.

She’s just Skye and she’s heading down a very dark path. A path she should have taken years ago.


	58. Burning Beacon (SkyeWard)

He travels back up to Canada following her. Agent 33 insisted to go with him but Grant wouldn’t let her. Instead he set her up to one of his safe houses and took off to find Skye after he was healed. The bullets just grazed him but still he rested a few days.

He finds her in a shitty hotel somewhere in Toronto. Smart girl that she is, she choose a place that she wouldn’t be easily located, for anyone else that is. She’s scared and alone, he can see it. He expects her to push him away, to try and fight him but that doesn’t happen.

She throws herself in his arms as soon as he steps inside her room and for a brief second he’s surprised. Grant hugs her tight, letting her get it all out. Her tears are staining his t shirt but he doesn’t care, seeing her like this does hurt him though. He pulls them towards the bed and Skye curls herself around him, clinging to him like he’s her only anchor to reality.

"Hush." He murmurs placing a kiss on her forehead. "We’ll figure this out together, sweetheart." He assures her.

It takes hours for Skye to calm down and he holds her all through it. Only when he feels her relax in his arms he allows his eyes to close for a while.

They’ll have time to work this out in the morning, for now they both need some rest.


	59. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Team Feels)

Daniel Hunter decided early on in his life that his family was crazy. Crazy, yes, but in the best way possible. His dad had talked to him about the ‘dark years’ of their lives as Lance liked to refer them to, Daniel had no idea of them because he was either not born yet when some things happened or way too young to have memories of them.

He has however memories of Christmas days passed. He remembers Aunt Skye’s and Uncle Grant’s house always full of people for two full weeks every end of the year (they gathered a week before Christmas and parted after New Year’s), he remembers walking in on his Uncle trying to corner his Aunt in every chance he got even after all these years married.

He remembers Aunt Jemma and Uncle Leo fighting over the last piece of pie and Trip (‘I’m way too cool to call me Uncle, kiddo!’) having to settle the tiff by eating it himself.

He remembers his parents arguing about everything and anything, followed by a restless night of sleep and Uncle Skye whining about soundproofing the house to Uncle Grant the next morning.

  
He clearly rememebers the sleepovers with his cousins, all seven of them. That window they broke one Christmas Eve because André had gotten a little too aggressive with his snowball throwing and Uncle Grant had to cover for them because if Aunt Skye knew she would end them. Or that one they had pulled that awesome prank with Clint when he visited. All very fond and special moments.

But the memory he loves most and holds dear to his heart is that of his grandparents. Melinda and Phil always sat on the two armchairs Uncle Grant had positioned carefully by the fireplace. Grandma would read and Grandpa would finish the cross-puzzles Aunt Jemma couldn’t.

Yes, Daniel’s family was crazy but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	60. Tabula Rasa (Skyeward)

"New Year's Eve." She blurted out making him look away from the file on his lap.

"What?"

"I want to get married a few hours before the change of the year." She explained crawling to him. "I want us to exchange out vows and promise to each other to never give up on us again. Every New Year's Eve represents a new beginning, I want this one to be ours. I want us to make it this time, Grant! A clean slate!" Skye admitted leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Tabula Rasa." He nodded understanding what she meant. They had gone through a lot the two of them. Crazy mentors, even crazier fathers, secret super powers, evil organisations and so on.

"Exactly, Tabula Rasa." She repeated softly.

"Let's get married on New Year's Eve!" He laughed pulling her in his arms. A clean slate to start the rest of their lives.


	61. My Greatest Creation Was You (SKyeward)

It's love at first sight, that's the only way Grant can describe it. He never, ever, in his entire life imagined that he could love someone more than he loves Skye, because that woman *is* his entire life. So he's not prepared for the feelings when Skye finally gives birth to their daughter.

Sure, he has been there for all of it. The morning sickness, the cravings, the ultrasounds, the first kicks but he can't feel what Skye feels. The bond with their baby has started early on for her. She wants him with her in the delivery room and he wouldn't have it any other way. He would drive himself insane if he wasn't in there!

So yeah, he's not really prepared when the nurse places his daughter in his arms, Lyra they decided (like the constellation cause she's their little star), and she's that small squirmy pink thing and Grant is in love. So in love! Because she's absolutely perfect! Looking back at Skye and the dopey smile on her face he can't help but be proud for brining a life to this world with her.

Yes, that little person in his arms is the best thing he ever did in his life!


	62. How To Break The Spell (Skyeward)

Lyra hide her smile into her glass of wine (because finally at 22 she was old enough to drink according to her father) as she watched her parents fool around. Every year since she was born was the same thing, her parents prepared dinner since afternoon because their entire family was dropping by.

At five they would sneak upstairs and change while the turkey was safely in the oven and be down by six. Her father would put some Christmas music on and a quartet before seven 'Baby, It's Cold Out Side' would blast through the speakers and he would grab her mother for a spin or two. He would dip her back and her mother would laugh and whisper something to him that would always make him smile. They had been through so much before they got married that Lyra couldn't be anything but happy they found each other.

She leaned against the living room doorway as she watched them dance. Lyra closed her eyes and wished only one thing, to find a person to love her as much as her father loved her mother. Because even after thirty two years together Grant Ward treated his wife like she was the most precious gemstone in the entire universe.


	63. Early Mornings (Skyeward)

She looks so peaceful sleeping and Grant shouldn't really wake her up but he wants to. It's not that he can't control himself, because he can, but they only have three more days together and then they have to go back to work and he'll have to share her with everyone else.

That he doesn't wasn't to do!

They've been through so many things together that he still can't believe that she's actually his. God knows there were quite a few times he thought he lost her for good. So you can understand why it's difficult for him to behave when the girl of his dreams is laying beside him, naked, with only a sheet wrapped around her.

A small whimper makes him snap his head towards her in alarm. It's not the first time she's having a nightmare and he'll have to sooth her through it. But a moan following next makes him tilt his head to the side and watch her carefully.

"Grant." She murmurs still very much asleep but her hips are moving slightly against the mattress. It takes him a moment to realise what's going on and when she lets out another moan louder this time a light bulb goes off in his brain.

Pushing the sheet up high over her thighs he settles himself between her legs. What's a better way to wake someone than a good orgasm? He runs his fingers gently over her already heated flesh and earns a whine from her. Skye is wet and from that alone he guesses that whatever he's doing to her in her sleep must be really good.

He takes her clit between his lips and he sucks softly making her gasp in her sleep. Her hands unconsciously reach down to grab his hair but he can tell she's still very much asleep. He works her body methodically towards a great pinnacle and he knows she's finally with him when her thighs lock around his head and she cries his name when her climax hits.

He helps her ride it out and when her body finally goes slack he kisses his way up to her lips. "Good morning." He whispers resting his forehead against hers.

"Good morning to you too." She pants as she wraps her arms around his neck. They kiss, sweet and slow and when they eventually pull apart they have the same mirroring goofy smiles. "By the way," She says mischievously. "You can wake me up like that any day."


	64. Animal Loves Me! (Skyeward)

He has no idea how it happens! One moment he's kissing Skye and she's laud under him on the couch and Grant is so lost (because he's finally kissing Skye!) that it takes him a moment to realise that something is clawing at his back and it's definitely not Skye.

For all his specialist training this goes down as one of his worst moments. He falls on the floor, face first, with whatever wild animal there is in Skye's flat still attempting to kill him while Skye herself is laughing.

Finally she gets the cat, he realises later that it's a cat and not a lion, off of him and Grant only turns to face the cutest, most perfect kitten in Skye's arms. Sergio, she calls it, and it looks almost angelic in her arms, purring away in contentment as she strokes his grey fur.

"I'm so sorry." She apologises hugging the cat to her body. "He's usually very friendly." He eyes Sergio carefully as the cat licks Skye's hand lazily. It briefly looks at him and Grant can see something flashing in its eyes. Call him crazy but Grant thinks the cat is possessed.

"This is the first time something like this happens." Grant admits and it's true. There hasn't been an animal in his thirty two years that hasn't got along with him. "Animals loves me."

"Well," She starts finally putting Sergio down. "I love you too." Grant smiles pulling her in his arms.

"I love you." He kisses her but his eyes are trained still on the demon cat eyeing him from the floor. Grant has a feeling that this is not the first time it'll try to kill him.


	65. Work Of Art (Skyeward)

He's been watching her for months wasting beside that poor excuse of a man. Miles Lydon is nothing but a narcissistic asshole that cares only for himself and Grant knows that very well. He's been around the guy since they were in diapers, forced to hang together by their parents. Truth is Grant can't stand him, he simply can't.

So it's a mystery to him how someone as perfect as she is can be with Miles. Skye is everything right inside this rotten world they live. She hasn't been corrupted by money or power or the filth that surrounds them. He suspects her parents didn't allow her to grow up like they did.

He and his siblings only had an army of nannies because their mother had better things to do. Skye though? As far as he can remember her parents were always around when Grant's sister was at their place. He watched as she talked to his sister animatedly while her not so noble boyfriend trotted away with some bimbo. Did she know? If she didn't should he tell her?

"You should go talk to her." Christian appeared beside him with Thomas right beside him, glass of scotch in hand.

"No." He shook his head. "She's with someone else, she's happy and I won't ruin that."

"That's what happiness looks like to you?" Thomas snorted beside him. "The guy is an asshole. Rosie told me that he came onto her at least three times since he got with Skye." Christian growled into his glass at the mention of their sister and Thomas threw a warning glare his way. "Down boy! She's an adult, she can handle herself." They all knew that if someone really was bothering Rosie they would be the first to know.

"I'm not a knight in shining armour, Tommy." Grant murmured as Skye looked towards them and waved smiling. His heart didn't stop beating for a moment, no it definitely didn't.

"You're something better." Christian clapped him on the shoulder and turned him so Grant was facing his older brother. "You're a Ward and you're everything that girl could pray for. Do us all a favour and go talk to her." Christian didn't give him advices often but when he did it was always to make Grant grow a pair.

"I second that!" Thomas pipped in. "I know for a fact that she has her eyes on you too but you're always so cold. Gotta do something about that bro!"

"Wards don't talk like that." Christian chastised and slapped Thomas upside the head.

"Wards don't fuck in public places too but it never stopped you and Anna!" Grant choked his laugh into his glass as Christian glared daggers to Thomas. Maybe they were right, maybe he should make a move.

It wasn't like he had anything to lose.


	66. I Watched It Begin Again (Skyeward)

He's been out for like an hour and that only because someone had to make the grocery run. Usually he won't leave Skye alone because she's just two weeks shy from giving birth and Grant won't lie he's terrified something will go wrong.

But everyone is busy right now, wrapping up cases and making sure everything is fine before Christmas and Grant can't really blame them. Their family can't drop everything just because they decided to have a baby. So yeah, he passes three or four red lights in order to be back home.

The first thing he registers as soon as the door to their flat is open is Skye sobbing. Going into overdrive he drops the grocery bags by the entrance and rushes to the nursery. Where, of course, he finds an upset Skye sitting on the floor crying over baby onesies.

It's nothing unusual for them, her hormones have been all over the place. Simmons says it's normal and Grant doesn't argue with her. Just shakes it off because Skye is growing a human inside her and she has every right to throw tantrums once in a while.

This though, this is not normal. It's not her 'My hormones are a mess and I can't handle them' cry. It's her honest 'I have no idea what I'm doing cry' and Grant hasn't heard it since the first time her powers manifested and she lost control over them almost crushing a building on the team.

"Sweetheart," He whispers kneeling before her. "What's wrong?" He has ruled out the possibility of her going into labor because everything looks very dry and Simmons has prepared him for it, she showed him some tapes he'd rather not recall! For like the rest of his life!

"I-" She tries to speak but another sobs cuts her off. At this point Grant is worrying because she shouldn't get this upset. "We are going to be parents!" She finally forces out and he smiles softly cupping her cheek.

"I know, sweetheart." He nods wiping her tears away. "You are going to be a mommy and I'm going to be a daddy. We've talked about this countless times since we found out."

"I can't be a mother!" She says shaking her head. "I can barely keep a goldfish alive, how am I going to take care of a human being?"

"Skye." He grabs her chin gently and forces her to look at him. "You're not alone. I'm here, Coulson and May are with us, the entire team is here if you need anything. Even just a glass of water! I know for a fact that you'll be an amazing mother."

"But our families-"

"The ones we were born in were crap." He cuts her off. "I know that and if you think it will have something to do with us being good parents get it out of your mind. Our family, our real family, is the one currently clearing their calendars for the next three weeks because we're having a baby. They are the ones that will stock out fridge with food and move themselves in here just in case. That's our real family and they will make sure that we won't screw up! Got it?" She nods trying to smile through her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They stay in silence for a while.

"Hey, Grant." She has finally gotten her tears under control. "Wanna help me up? My ass has gone numb down here!"


	67. Puppy Makes Four (Skyward)

André tore through the package excitedly. It might not have been a puppy like he wanted but at least he was getting gifts for Christmas. His mama had taught him early on that not many kids were as lucky as he was to have two parents who adored them.

So he learned to be grateful for that and tried not to be unreasonable like other children his age. Grandpa said that at the age of eight André was a very mature young man. "Dog food?" He asked as the present finally came into view. "Am I supposed to eat that?" His mother might not have been the best cook but he doubted they were resolving to dog food now!

"Of course not, silly!" She patted his head affectionately with a mischievously grin.

"Mom!" He said exasperated. "We don't have a dog!"

"We don't?!" She said her eyes widening in surprise. Had she hit her head on a mission again? "Then what is that?" André turned towards the doorway where a black Labrador puppy was trotting behind his father.

"Is that-"

"Merry Christmas, kid!" His dad kissed his forehead and picked up the puppy placing it in André's arms.

"Is he really mine?" André laughed as the puppy licked his face.

"He is and you know what that means, right?" His mother asked kneeling in front of him.

"He's sleeping with me and I'm in charge of walking him at least twice a day." André listed the things they had talked about.

"I'll help you too." His father pipped in. "But he's your responsibility not mine. Deal?"

"Deal!" André yelled happily and his parents pulled him in for a hug, puppy drooling all over them and all.


	68. Reflections (Huntingbird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Drabble and first post of 2015! Happy New Year People! Here, have some kind of huntingbird smut!

She’ll have to admit this was a good idea and Lance doesn’t have them often. It’s not that Bobbi is vain, not really, no. It’s just they look so fucking sexy right now and she just looks amazing! This just-fucked do looks good on her!

Hair a mess because Lance keeps running his fingers through them, lips swollen and she just looks SO fucking good! Okay maybe she’s a little bit vain, just a tiny bit. Her fingers tighten around the edges of the floor length mirror and she moans loudly as Lance pushes into her. One moment she’s about to come and the next he’s gone.

"I can’t do this!" Lance pants as he takes a few steps back.

"Hunter!" She barks. "I was just about to finish! Come back here!"

"I can’t keep having sex while you look yourself in the mirror, Bob! It was supposed to spice things up not help you fall in love with your self more! I’m going to bed, we can finish there if you want."

He’s pouting as he retreats back to their bedroom and maybe, just maybe she got a little caught up on admiring herself in the mirror when she should be stroking Lance’s ego. She’ll have to make it up to him now…


	69. Too Late To Let Go (Huntingbird/Skyeward)

"You should go talk to her." Ward nagged him.

"Yes!" Fitz nodded vigorously. "You should go!" Lance refused to take his eyes from the gorgeous blonde sitting on the other end of the bar toying with her phone whole nursing a martini.

"She has turned down four guys since she came in. Tonight!" Lance shook his head. They had seen her many times before. Apparently this was her favourite bar too. "I’m not setting myself up for an epic fail so you can laugh." He flipped them off and went back to drinking his beer.

"Let’s ask Skye!" Course Skye’s name would come up. "Hey, Skye!" Ward motioned for the bartender to come closer and she winked at him.

"Are you finally going to ask me out?" She said flirtatiously making Ward blush. Oh for the love of God! That man needed to grow a pair already!

"Depends, would you say yes?" Ward shot back shoving his hands into his pockets. It always got Lance how a guy that looked like Grant could be such a nervous wreck every time a pretty girl talked to him.

"I guess you’ll have to ask me to find out." She gave him a sassy grin and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But since that’s not the reason you requested my awesome self here, tell me what can I help you with?"

"Yeah, about that." Fitz cut in, his accent getting thicker with every drink he had. "What do you know about the hot blonde?" He pointed to the angel still sitting just a few stools away from them. He could marry that woman, Lance just knew it!

"Barbara?" She raised a curious eyebrow eyeing all of them. "Early thirties, she’s a fed and carries a gun so I really wouldn’t bother her! Why, who’s interested? Not you babe, right?" She asked Ward pouting and Grant might have blushed a little more.

"Oh, no!" He hurried to explain. "Hunter, here just has major crush on her!" Skye gave him a once over and pulled a bottle of tequila from the bar. She filled four shot glasses and lined them up in front of him.

"One for the money. Drink!" She said handing him a shot glass. "Two for the show." She handed him the next one. "Three to get ready!" Another one. "And four to go!" She leaned over the bar and grabbed his shoulders. "Make me proud!" She told him and then shoved his towards the hot blonde.

He took a moment to think about his choices here and as it turned out all he needed was liquor courage. “Hi! Um, he-hello!” The blonde turned to look at him with a look of disdain on her face. “I just wanted to-”

"Not interested." She cut him off looking down at her phone again. Lance stood for a moment with his mouth hang open. Alright, that was rude! He turned on his heels ready to walk away because he knew when he was fighting a losing battle.

Maybe it was the tequila, maybe had actually grow a pair but Lance marched back to where that Barbara was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked surprised at him but before she could say anything he stopped her. “Look,” he said holding his hands up. “I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Have a nice night! Cheers!”

~oOo~

Of course his friends made fun of him for the rest of the night but at least he tried. At some point a few other people had joined the blonde and Lance had lost sight of her. He meant what he said though, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and Lance had seen a lot!

"Hey!" Skye stopped in front of them and pushed a piece of paper towards him. "That’s for you!" She said smiling mischievously.

"What’s that?" He unfolded it and scanned the perfect row of numbers with a name scrabbled underneath them.

"Apparently you made an impression." She winked and went back to her work. Lance couldn’t help but smile at the two single words at the bottom of it.

'Call Me'


	70. Meant To Be (Skyeward)

She feels weak on the knees as they pull apart. It has nothing to do with the fact that Skye hasn’t kissed anyone like this in years. No, it’s not that the reason her heart is about to burst out of her chest, or that she forgot how to breath for a moment. It’s all because of _him_ , it’s all because of Grant. 

 

They made mistakes, both of them, terrible ones but when something is meant to be no one can stop it and they were. _They_ were always meant to be no matter how hard people around them tried to keep them apart. 

 

“I missed you.” He says resting his forehead against hers, panting and she knows he doesn’t mean it in the way of not seeing someone for too long. She knows that what he means is that he missed this light side of her, the light side that balanced his dark one. Skye missed it too, she missed the way they used to be, so easy and not complicated. 

 

“I missed you, too.” She admits diving in for another kiss. 

 

 

 


	71. Stay The Night (Skyeward)

He’s not used to sleeping with another person, he’s not used to sleeping onto comfortable beds either. So he brain realises quickly that a)this is not his room and b) there’s a warm body snuggled up tight against his. 

 

And then the night before hits him and Grant smiles. The dinner, their walk after, his hands on her her waist, their lips coming together and finally, finally making her his after all these years. Skye stirs beside him, stretching lazily. “Good morning.” She whispers and he kisses her in answer. 

 

It is a good morning indeed. 

 

 


	72. Every Single Time (Huntingbird)

Lance doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, he knows her for years. There’s not even one time, just one, that Bobbi hasn’t fallen asleep half way through a movie! Not that he really minds, it’s actually the highlight of their time together. 

 

Because she will always curl up against his side and bury her face against his neck with her arms around him. Those are the moments he’s the happiest, when the love of his life and one of the most dangerous spies on this planet feels safe enough with him to let her guard down and relax. She mumbles something in her sleep and he pulls her closer kissing her forehead. 

 

He just loves her so much…

 


	73. The Ball Pit Incident (Huntingbird)

It happened before, more times than she'd like to like to admit. That's why Bobbi established the no 'ball pits' rule but there wasn't something she could do about it this time. Tommy was turning four and Skye had said that everyone had to be there and of course Ward would go ahead and put a ball pit on the playground because kids loved it!

Bobbi never thought that she would go from guns and spy business to bottles of milk and birthday parties. But alas she did, and she would never admit it to anyone that knew her, but she liked the way it was. The only thing that she'd like to change a little bit would be Lance's habit of getting into situations he shouldn't. Like now for example, he had clearly violated the rule she had put in place five years ago when their daughter turned one and found himself in the ball pit again.

For the fourth time this month!

"Breath Bobbi. Just breath!" She muttered to herself pinching the bridge of her nose. Izzy appeared at her side, blonde pigtails bouncing around her. "Kiddo!" She begged.

"No mommy, no!" Izzy shook her head as they watched Lance trying to fight his way out of the pit with not much success. In his defence though, this time wasn't his fault. Izzy had hit her knee and he had her seated at the edge of the pit taking care of the scratch and comforting her when the FitzSimmons twins dragged him in. Those little devils! Who would have thought that the sweet and innocent science babies could produce such offsprings. "It's your turn!" Izzy accused crossing her arms.

"Bobbi!" Lance's cry of help reached them at that precise moment. Bobbi just ignored him, he brought this on himself, she warned him to stay away from the pit. But no, Lance had to freak out over a small scratch and go into daddy!mode. She swears sometimes he hangs out with Ward way too much.

"I know, kiddo! Just please this once." She begged again. "I'll buy you ice cream!"

"The big one?" Her little girl asked contemplating her mother's offer. "With the whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and cherry on top?" She added as an after thought.

"Only if you get your father out of the ball pit." Bobbi nodded solemnly.

"Barbara!" Lance sounded on the verge of tears and that said something. Her husband had cried three times in his life, the first time they married, when she told him she was pregnant and the day she gave birth to Izzy. She could see the younger kids messing with him from the corner of her eye. This should be a lesson to him.

"Alright." Their daughter grumbled beside her, finally giving in. If you really think about it these situations would make some amazing stories for the grandkids. Okay that was too far fetched, Izzy was barely six.

"I owe you one!" She called after Izzy's retreating form as their daughter slipped into the pit in search of her poor father. "He's lucky he's so good in bed." Bobbi whispered under her breath. That was the only reason he got away with all these stupid things.


	74. Good Vibrations (SkyeWard)

"No one else is bothered by this?" Coulson asked annoyed as he put the stapler back to its place.

"I find it soothing." Hunter said leaning back against his chair letting the vibrations lull him.

"Soothing?" Bobbi laughed shooting him an amused look.

"Yeah, you know, it helps me go to sleep easier." He shrugged.

"Skye and Ward having sex helps you go to sleep?" Coulson asked him again as the vibrations picked up.

"No!" Lance looked a little grossed out. "The soft vibrations from the ground; it’s like someone is rocking you to sleep."

"There’s rocking involved, alright?" Bobbi chuckled and grabbed the edge of the desk trying to hold steady. They were getting stronger and that meant the vibrations would fade out eventually; for like twenty minutes and then start again. Ward did have impressive stamina Bobbi would give him that!

"That’s it!" Coulson growled as one of the paperweights fell on his foot. "I’m moving them out of here!"

"About bloody time!" Lance muttered under his breath.


	75. Scars (SkyeWard)

To be honest she was never comfortable with them. Skye never came to terms with the fact that she was shot twice and almost died. So naturally that part of herself was always covered well, even in summer when they went to the beach she always wore an one piece instead of a bikini like any other woman of her age.

No one questioned her about it and she wasn’t particularly keen on talking about it either. It wasn’t until years later and a lazy afternoon in bed with Ward that things changed. They laid side by side and his fingers traced her skin so very gently; she tensed when they reached the scars and it didn’t go unnoticed by him.

Ward didn’t say a thing though, instead he settled between her legs and traced the path his fingers had moments ago with his lips. He kissed one scar and then the other and told her again and again how sorry he was that he wasn’t there to stop it from happening and that no matter what she thought those scars didn’t change the fact that she was the most beautiful woman walking this earth.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was beautiful. Maybe there would be a day she would exorcize those demons away.


	76. Never Again (SkyeWard/Huntingbird)

"Bobbi is cheating on me!" He whined as he dropped beside her on the couch.

"Bobbi is not cheating on you, Hunter!" They had been over this before. Every two days he made up a crazy scenario of Bobbi dumping him which wasn’t the case, really. If she was going to bail on him, Bobbi would have done it years ago.

"She so does!" He insisted. "I was going to pick her up from the office she shares with Ward and I heard moaning and growling." He explained miserably. "Bloody hell!" He stood up and grabbed Skye’s shoulders. "She’s cheating on me with Ward!" He shook her harshly and Skye pushed her laptop aside.

"Hunter." She said slowly taking hold of his wrists. "Bobbi is not cheating on you, much less with Ward." She hissed and batted his hands away.

"It’s gotta be Ward! No one else could take on her!" Skye shook her head. Bobbi and Ward couldn’t be banging, right? Sure, maybe Ward looked more relaxed and he smiled more but he wasn’t doing Bobbi! "If only you would have taken pity on the poor champ and had taking him back our lives wouldn’t be ruined now!" Hunter’s squeaky voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Follow me!" She hissed back and grabbed his arms pulling him along with her.

~oOo~

Not that she would admit it out loud but Hunter was right. There were noises coming out of the office Bobbi and Ward shared and they didn’t sound innocent at all. Something shifted inside her but Skye refused to acknowledge it as jealousy. Ward and Bobbi were having sex, so what? It wasn’t like the world was ending.

Only it was, the world was ending. Because she cared about Ward, more than she would like to admit and her chance with him couldn’t be lost now. Not after all that they’ve been through and of course let’s not forget that if they did have an affair Skye would be stuck with a lovesick and hurt Lance Hunter and that wasn’t a fun job.

"I told you so!" The bane of her existence grumbled from beside her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I say we go in and catch them in the act!" She suggested, hand on the handle of the door. Hunter nodded and they both pushed the door open together. What they found inside however was completely different from what they thought.

Ward’s feet were stretched behind him as he was bend over, fingers touching the floor. Skye knew that position, Ward was doing the downward dog (the yoga position not its sexual counterpart) and Bobbi was adjusting his body where he got it wrong.

"Oh, hi guys!" The blonde gave them a smile as she helped Ward up. "What are you doing here?"

"What are *you* doing here?" Hunter shot back and Skye pinched his side. If he kept talking he wouldn’t get out of this alive.

"Yoga, obviously." Bobbi stated, cocking her head to the side.

"Hello, Skye." Ward’s voice was quiet. He gave her a shy smile and Skye smiled back.

"Hi, Ward." She said back and grabbed Hunter’s elbow. "We’ll leave you guys be know." She didn’t left anyone time to say anything as she dragged Lance away with her. "God! You are so stupid some times!" She hissed and slapped him on the back of the head.

For once in his life Hunter kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to piss off Skye.


	77. Ti Amo (HuntingBird)

Skye pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. She blamed Bobbi for the hungover, she honestly did. Apparently Bobbi and Lance had a fight (again!) and that meant a girls’ night out. Bobbi bailed on them two hours in and completely sober but Skye managed to somehow get the other to stay back.

Which Skye had no problem with until Grant had to pick them up at 4 a.m because no one of them could drive. They even got poor Kara drunk out of her mind, Skye had to endure a speech from Ward about bad influences and alcohol abuse while sporting the worst headache ever!

Now she was regretting the whole thing because the hangover really wasn’t worthy the four cocktails and uncountable shots! Just as the song ended Lance hit replay and the opening notes of Ti Amo filled the room.

"This is the tenth time we are listening to this!" She hissed and threw a dirty look his way. Somehow she got stuck with him for today on desk duty and Skye couldn’t handle this. Not right now! She was suspecting that Trip was getting back at her for that prank she pulled on him.

  
One thing you didn’t want to ever do in your life was being stuck with a lovesick Lance Hunter while he pinned after Bobbi. The man took pussy whipped into a whole other level! Even Ward didn’t get so mopey when they fought. Of course their fights could never top the ones Bobbi and Lance has but still.

"I have every right to listen to it!" He grumbled. "This time she ended it and I know she meant it." Honestly Skye was feeling sad for the poor thing, ten years and he still didn’t realise that there was no way in hell Bobbi would leave him. Especially not now with the baby and everything.

Oh that was the reason they fought this time! They couldn’t agree on a baby name and it had turned into a full out war. From what she gathered Lance’s family was full of ‘unique’ names for lack of better words and of course Bobbi refused to name her son ‘Ronald’.

So Lance had to go on and push the subject and then Bobbi got all hormonal and then they started up a war. Poor Ward was stuck in the middle trying to settle this peacefully but he only managed to get bruises out of it.

"Just man the fuck up, pick some flowers and go apologise!" Skye finally yelled slamming her fingers against the iPod viciously turning the blasted thing off. "I’m gonna get coffee." She murmured rubbing her temples and walked out on him before Lance could say anything.

Just as she was rounding the corner she bumped into Ward. “I was-” she grabbed the coffee mug from his hands and took a big sip. If her boyfriend was one thing that was considered and a little bit of a spoil sport but she loved him anyway.

"You are never allowed to speak Italian to me again." She sighed as the coffee traveled down her throat. "Oh sweet nectar of the gods." She could cry right now.

"Why?" He asked amused. Skye shook her head lightly and then launched into a recap of what happened back at the office. "Got it!" He laughed as she finished. "No more Italian."


	78. In Winter (SkyeWard)

It’s actually something she used to do back when she was staying in her van. Only then it was just her, alone, in a crappy van watching re runs of Friends on her laptop illegally.

Now though she had her very own apartment, with a hot badass boyfriend (that made her pay for Netflix) and a job. So when D.C called to let them know that they were all snowed in and no one was reporting for duty she pulled all the fluffy blankets from the closet and dragged them all the way to the couch. Arranging them in a pile she made herself a hot cup of cocoa and flopped down on them.

"Watcha doing?" Grant poked his head in the room just as she pressed play.

"Having a Friends marathon." She wiggled trying to get comfortable. "Join me?" Skye asked smiling up at him. Grant wasn’t really a big fan of TV but when it came to spending time with her he didn’t mind.

"Move over." He said and slipped beside her, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her body.

Yes, Skye loved cold, winter days!


	79. Nepheli's Tango (MaySon)

Melinda hummed the soft tune along with the singer, her Greek weren’t good enough to sing it but the baby in her arms was content with just hearing her voice. Her eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful infant sleeping peacefully.

She wasn’t planing on something like that, on going against orders and disobeying Fury but it happened anyway. When they send her in no one told her what she was supposed to bring back, no one prepared her for it. So when she got the village and saw the baby something stirred inside her.

Something she thought long gone. In her many years as a Shield agent that was the nicest and purest thing she had ever done. She saved that baby girl from death and if they asked her she would do it again and again. After what happened in Bahrain she thought of leaving the agency many times. Leaving that vile life she choose to lead, but right now she was glad she didn’t.

"Is she already asleep?" Phil came up behind her, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Skye didn’t only save Melinda, the baby girl saved their marriage too.

"Won’t last for long." Melinda teased and they both looked down at their daughter.

"I’m so glad you didn’t gave her up." Phil admitted.

"Me too." Melinda dropped a kiss on Skye’s forehead. "Me too, Phil."


	80. Missing You (SkyeWard)

"Never again." She breaths as they pull apart. Her arms are still wrapped sound him and Skye refuses to let him go. Ward is covered in mud, sweat and blood but it has been a year and she couldn’t be arsed about it right now.

All she wants to do is wrap herself around him and stay like this forever. If she knew a year ago what she knows now she would never have let him go to that stupid mission. It was supposed to be a two month undercover gig but it kept getting bigger and bigger. The two months turned six and then the six turned into a year and they were both miserable.

In the end though they took down one of the biggest drug and prostitution rings so it was worth it. Kind of! “I know, sweetheart.” He said pulling her lips back to his. “I missed you too.”


	81. Silly Love (SkyeWard)

This party is so boring, so, so boring but Skye has to be here for at least another hour. Another hour and then she can go back to her life and the small flat she shares with Grant.

Even though they both have enough money to spare no one feels the need to spend them on luxuriates. Grant comes from a middle class family and has grown up with the concept of saving. They do plan on getting a house on the suburbs when they start a family though.

Her father is talking to her about something but she has tuned him out half an hour ago. Then just like magic the sea of people parts in two and her gaze meets his across the room and he looks as miserable as she feels. But as soon as Grant sees her a warm smile splits his face in two and she knows it’s sincere because she’s seen it before.

Skye can’t help but smile right back at him and just like that her night gets just a little bit better. Because they might be somewhere they don’t want to but at least they are together.


	82. Cruel Intentions (Skyeward)

She knows it’s cruel of her, to do something like that to him. But if Skye is something that’s vengeful; a bad trait to have but one that she can’t part with.

Besides it’s his fault, really. He was the one that slept with her and then told her that it meant nothing. A big lie because they didn’t just fucked, no, they made love. She could feel it in the way he touched her, the way he called her name as he fell apart in her arms.

So yes, he brought this to himself, she thinks as Miles places light kisses on her neck and she can practically feel Ward seething from the other side of the room. It doesn’t matter how much it hurts her too, she enjoys his suffering just a little bit more.


	83. Teach You A Lesson (Bakshimmons)

"Isn’t this exactly what you wanted?" She asked pulling her dress over her thighs slowly, her black garter belt and matching stockings coming to view. Jemma spread her legs and watched his eyes darken as his gaze locked on the lace covering her.

"Careful Miss Simmons." He drawled taking the three steps that separated them. "What I want might not be to your liking." He hissed as he flipped her around pressing his chest again her back. Jemma’s breath hitched when she felt his already hard length rubbing against her behind.

When Coulson send her undercover no one thought it would turn out like this. No one thought that sweet and innocent Jemma Simmons would get the attention of Whitehall’s second in command. No one expected that Coulson would actually have the balls to ask her to sleep with the said man or that Jemma would enjoy it so much.

A year and a half ago if you asked her she would swear up and down that she would never betray her principles or Shield. Now though? She wasn’t so sure; like wasn’t so black and white anymore.

His hands dipped between her thighs and traced her slick folds.

"I’m counting on it!" She moaned and pushed back against him. The next moment he was inside her, taking her hard and fast and Jemma could only hold on to the back of the couch, whimpering every now and then. For once enjoying someone else taking control if only for a while.

"I hate the power you have over me!" He growled in her ear possessively, his fingers wrapping in her short hair pulling at the soft traces harshly. "I hate you!" Bakshi bit out but Jemma knew better.

No matter what he said he could never lie to her. He could never hate her even if he tried.

They fell together against the cool leather of the couch breathing heavily. He would leave in the next ten minutes but Jemma knew he would be back.

He always came back.


	84. Bed (Skyeward)

Grant was never the type of person to sleep in or even spend a day in bed. He liked to wake up early, train for a while and then start his day. The same could not be said about Skye too, though.

No, his girlfriend was the definition of a lazy person and Grant learned it very early on in their relationship. Every time he would try to leave the bed Skye would pull him back in.

Like now for example, he was trying (not as hard as he’d like to believe) to get up but she wouldn’t let him. “It’s Sunday.” She breathed against his lips and climbed on his lap, the white sheet she had wrapped around herself fell away and his eyes followed it.

"We should train, though." He tried to reason (again not as hard as he thought) but pulled her lips against his. Grant flipped them around, her back against the soft mattress, and settled between her toned thighs.

"We’ll train, alright!" Skye moaned as he slipped inside her.

Well, Grant could sacrifice a few early mornings for her…

 


	85. Drive Thru (SkyeWard)

Skye swears she didn’t plan this, not the way they ended up anyway. Yes, she suggested they take Lola for a drive but she didn’t know she’d check sexy times in nature from her ‘Places We Screwed’ list. But one thing led to another and Ward knows what kissing her neck does to her.

Her shirt is unbuttoned all the way, her bra cups pulled down exposing her breast to his mouth and the cool spring night and her jean shorts have been thrown somewhere on the front seat along with her panties. Still Skye is not about to complain!

She won’t cause he’s inside her, and his hands are on her hips pushing her down against him, and his lips do amazing things to her breasts and Skye is just a step away from bursting. She can feel the ground around them shake lightly and Ward laughs as she breaths his name, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers laced in his soft hair holding on for dear life. He follows her a few thrusts later.

"See? Nature isn’t so bad after all." He teases her, caressing her back lovingly as she tries to get her breath under control. Ward is kind of right, the view isn’t half bad (they drove all the way uphill and they have Los Angeles laid before them) and the sex is one of the best they’ve had so far.

"You win." She smiles pulling back to look at his eyes. "I’ll let you take me camping."


	86. For Your Eyes Only (SkyeWard)

Grant stumbled into their flat, he wasn’t exactly drunk. Just pleasantly buzzed! Oh, who was he kidding, Lance and Fitz had gotten him hammered. He toed his shoes off by the door and made his way towards their bedroom.

He leaned against the doorframe for a few moments watching his wife’s sleeping form. _His wife_ , it still got him that she actually said yes and married him. Skye’s back was turned to him but her nightgown had ridden up a bit and her perfect ass was in view for his eyes only.

Grant skipped to her side of the bed and sat down, his hands already reaching for her soft skin. “Skye.” He murmured and his lips dropped to her neck. She stirred but didn’t wake up. “Sky-e!” He said in a sing-song voice and kissed the side of her mouth.

"You’re back." Her voice was sleepy as she turned to face him fully. Grant wasn’t sure how he was blessed with such a perfect creature, how someone like her loved someone like him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. "Did you have fun?" She asked as their lips parted.

"I’d prefer it if you were there." He moaned when her mouth trailed hot kisses down his throat, sucking bruises as she went.

"Yes, cause that’s all you need on a bachelor party, your wife." She laughed huskily and pulled him to lay on top of her.

Bobbi and Hunter were getting hitched again and Fitz thought a bachelor party was in order. Since strippers weren’t really their thing or allowed by Bobbi anyway, they settled for an ol’ good drinking fest in their favourite bar. Needless to say that Carl, the owner, had to kick them out.

"I wouldn’t mind having you were there." 

His hand slipped under her nightgown and inside her panties. He chocked back a whimper when his fingers met wetness.

"Fuck, Skye! Already?"

He whined when his fingers slide effortlessly inside her tight body, his thump strumming her clit lazily.

"I’ve been ready for you all night!"

She laughed and pushed her hips in time with his fingers; feeling the delicious burning pleasure running through her mind.

"I need you."

Her breath hitched; Skye could feel it, her orgasm was just around the corner. She made quick work of his belt and zipper and before long her fingers were wrapped around his hard length. Grant groaned when she stroked him a few times before pushing his jeans as far down as they could go. He would never get over that first moment he slipped inside her, it always felt like coming home.

"I love you," he whispered before crushing his lips to hers. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist as her fingers pulled his soft hair harshly.

"Harder, Grant!"

She begged and he obligated, slipping an around under he knew he forced her leg over his shoulder. They’ve been together for so long that he knew exactly what would set her off.

"Fuck!" Her curse was choked by his lips when her walls fluttered around his shaft. He growled her name seconds later, spilling deep with her. Grant tried to move but she pulled him back against her.

"I love you too." She said kissing his temple as Grant nuzzled her neck. They both lived for nights like this one.


	87. Just Another Day in Paradise (SkyeWard)

She laid back against the bed as Buddy Jr. nuzzled her round stomach. When they saved him from the shelter Skye had no idea she was pregnant but it worked out pretty well. That way their son and Buddy would grow up together.

She had read a study somewhere about how pets were a positive influence on kids while growing up. Plus he would have a friend that would never betray him.

“Hey!”

Grant’s soft voice brought her out of her thoughts and Buddy jumped to the floor running around her husband’s feet.

He asked, "What are you doing here?" scratching Buddy’s head as he made his way towards her.

“The usual.”

She shrugged placing the baby book on the bedside table.

“I’m reading, Buddy is taking naps because you know, he gets oh so tired.”

Her voice had a teasing tone as she trailed off and Grant leaned down pressing a kiss on her large bump, their son kicked back as of saying ‘hello’ to his father.

“He likes when you do that.”

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. If someone had told her all these years ago that she’d end up here, with the man that betrayed her and she betrayed back, she’d have laughed her ass off. But here they were, together, married with a dog and more happy she ever imagined.

“I like it too.”

He smiled back and placed another kiss taking another kick in answer.

“I love you.”

“We love you more.”


	88. The Truth Is.. (SkyeWard)

"Of course I don’t love you." She murmured. "How could I ever love someone that hurt me like that. Even thinking about it makes me laugh." She prayed for some kind of answer but his sleeping form show no sighs of understanding.

Her eyes fell on the heart monitor beside his hospital, watched as it counted his heartbeats and it killed her. Simmons said that they couldn’t be sure, that she got him into surgery a tad bit too late and maybe he wouldn’t pull through. But he had to; he always pulled through.

For her.

He had promised he would never leave her and he was about to do exactly that. “I mean you used to think that my entire world revolves around you, that you meant oh so much to me but you don’t! Not even close!” Her words were meant more for her than him, really. She tried to convince her heart for so many years that she could be without him and now she was trying even harder. “I can live without you, Grant. I can do it and I can be happy and it doesn’t matter that you won’t be there.”

Tears prickled at her eyes as she took a good look at him again, the gunshot wounds just a few inches from his heart, his bruised face, his pale skin that remind her nothing from what he used to be. She crawled up to his bed and laid beside him carefully, all her previous words slipping away.

"I lied." She admitted, the smell of the medical bay scratching her nose (sanitizer combined with death). "I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you, please don’t leave me." Small sobs escaped her and she tried to pull herself together. "I lied, Grant. Please come back to me, I didn’t meant it. I just wanted to hurt you. Please, just please come back to me."


	89. Play Pretend (Skyeward)

Ward shifts from side to side, his eyes glued to the floor. Things kind of went out of control yesterday and he blames himself for it. He wanted to piss off his parents but he didn’t plan on molesting Skye!

When his mother informed him that she was planing to set him up with a nice proper girl from their class he saw red. His parents never liked the fact that their middle son decided to become a vet instead of a lawyer or a doctor. They cut him off and he went through a difficult time for a while. Thankfully for him his Gramsy caught wind of what was happening and set the record straight.

He moved into a small flat after he was done with his studies and got a job with a local animal hospital. He met Skye there, she was one of the few people that kept taking strays in and taking care of them. So far she had a dog, Arthur, and two cats, Tony and Steve. They became friends quickly and it didn’t take long for him to fall for her. Skye was simply irresistible. 

He kept it to himself though. Skye saw him only as a friend and nothing more. He knew he shouldn’t have taken her up on her offer. One more drink than he should have and a small fight with his older brother made him do what he shouldn’t have. He kissed her with all the love he had and then ran because he got scared.

"I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately." He said in one breath and waited for the ball to drop. She was going to say that they shouldn’t be friends anymore and he hated himself for it because he was going to lose her now.

"Too bad." She said and took a step closer to him. Her face light up in a way it hadn’t before.

"B- Bad?" He didn’t want to admit that his voice trembled but it did, like he was fifteen again and not a twenty eight year old man.

"Yes, because I wasn’t." She grabs his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. Grant had the faintest idea that he missed something here.

 


	90. Dreams (Skyeward)

She tries to be as serious as possible as they sit opposite each other. They are the last left on the table, he’s reading his paper and Skye is playing on her iPad. She barely keeps her excitement at bay and fails miserably.

Their bunks are close to each other and the walls are paper thin and basically you can hear everything. Unsurprisingly enough Skye hears every little single sound he makes, from the little moans when he gets off (to her thoughts she knows cause he’s whimpering her name) to his sleep talking all night long. Sometimes it’s annoying while others it’s amusing; last night proved to be an amusing one. Which leads her to today and the how much she wants to tease him about it.

"You know," She starts and puts her tablet down. She has his full attention the next moment. "I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it." Ward changes all kind of colours and spurts his coffee out making Skye laugh.

 


	91. Straight To Voicemail (Huntingbird)

Honestly Lance is kind of tired of it. Yes, he’s a mercenary and yes he’s killed his share of men in the battlefield but this is getting out of control. He looks at the man laying on his expensive rug, blood sipping out of his wounds and into the silky fibbers.

He takes a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have listened to Izzy, he should have stayed away. He reaches for his cell and presses speed dial and of course all he gets is her voicemail.

"It’s me." He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

 


	92. Spies In Tears (Huntingbird)

Bobbi looks at him and he looks at her and they both look at the bomb they wiped out of nothing sitting in front of them. The thing is, when you are a spy shit like this happen. You get locked inside rooms with you ex, you fight, you have sex and then you have to find your way out.

Thankfully for them they managed to lock themselves into a supply closet and they have enough dangerous goods (as Simmons would call them) to create a small explosion.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She says as Lance drops the mach into the explosive mix they made.

"I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us but on the door." Lance assures as he throws it away and they both turn away from it.

"It better not."

 


	93. But Why? (Skyeward)

She’s talking way too fast and it’s too late and Grant’s brain doesn’t really want to cooperate with him, it doesn’t even register that Skye’s on the phone for the first five minutes. He catches something about Bobbi and Jemma and being locked up somewhere and he doesn’t really want to understand at this point.

Why are they calling him anyway? Skye growls something through the receiver and he realises that he said that out loud.  

"Okay. I get it." He nods and his mind seems finally like its waking up. "But why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?"


	94. Not Made For This (Bakshimmons)

Jemma is not amused by this. As handsome and charming as  her boyfriend is he can’t built anything to save his life and she’s alright with it! She doesn’t mind at all, he doesn’t have to be perfect in everything. Sunil though has a completely other idea, so when she points out that she wants to change the curtains and how she’ll have to ask Ward for help he insists on doing it.

Now you’d call her overprotective but Jemma knows better than to let Sunil do even something as simple as helping her hang the new curtains. But of course he whined and begged and pouted until she bowed to him and let him do it. Needless to say things turned out exactly as she expected. He hissed as she poked at his arm trying to determinate what was wrong.

"I told you I’d call Ward." She murmurs as she works patiently. "I’ll text Skye as soon as I’m done patching you up."

"No!" He growls and not even her deathly glare doesn’t shut him up. "So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it." Sometimes she really wants to slap him.

 


	95. Damsel In Distress (Huntingbird)

It’s his fault; she had warned him many times before but Lance doesn’t like listening to her so he kept just shoving his shoe laces inside his boots instead of tying them up like any other normal person. A big part of his did it to spite Bobbi because then she would get mad and scream at him and he would scream back and eventually they’d end up having mind blowing sex.

It’s a win-win situation, really. But then again Lance is not known for his bright mind so of course in a particular hard mission where they have to run for their lives he’s going to trip on his shoelaces and fall flat on his face spraining his ankle. But his embarrassment doesn’t end there, no; he’s on the mission with Ward so the other man has to come back and get him because Lance can’t step on his bad foot (no matter how much he insists through the coms).  

"Please put me down; it’s just a sprained ankle!" He whines but Ward ignores him promptly.

"Nope." The other agent shakes his head. "Bobbi’s orders." The conversation ends there with Lance crossing his arms over his chest. Well if his wife said so…

 


	96. Already Gone (Huntingbird)

"I didn’t want us to end like this." She said as she leaned onto him. The floor was uncomfortable as fuck but Bobbi didn’t want to move. Doing so would mean that he would stop hugging her and she would never get to feel his arms around her. In another life she wouldn’t be a spy and be would be able to trust her and they would live happily ever after.

They both would have typical 9 to 5 jobs (he would be a soccer player and she would be an artist), they would get married and get a nice house somewhere in London. Maybe even get a dog and later have a few children. She would wake him up in the middle of the night to make love and he would always make her breakfast in the morning. They would spend Christmas with his family and New Year’s Eve with hers.

In another life they would be normal, in another life she would be able to spend every single moment with him without all the secrets and the lies. In another life Bobbi would be happy, but not in this one.

"Me neither, sweetheart." He kissed her temple and pulled her closer to him. "Me neither."


	97. Claw Marks (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is back, bitches!

"He’s trying to kill me." Grant pouted as they laid naked, buried into her white sheets. Sergio was sitting at the foot of the bed planning his death; it was going to be slow and painful. Grant could see it in the cat’s eyes, how they narrowed into two small slits and how Sergio hissed at him every time Skye wasn’t in the room.

"Sergio is not trying to kill you, Grant!" Her laughter tagged a small smile on his lips. At least his misery was making her happy.

"Tell that to the claw marks on my back!"

"Babe," Her gaze caught his as she climbed on top of him. "I did those claw marks last night." Her smile was all kinds of sinful as she leaned down to kiss him.


	98. I Got Lost (Huntingbird)

It’s not like he doesn’t appreciate the view because he does but what Lance can’t quite understand is why she’s here. He’s still pretty pissed off at the way things turned out and it doesn’t matter to him that Coulson gave Bobbi a second chance (‘Everyone deserves one, Agent Hunter’) Lance just can’t get over the fact that she choose something else over them again.

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?" He asks his ex wife raising an eyebrow.

"I got lost." She shrugs making no move to get up and Lance tries very hard to look her in the eyes. He’s a man after all and he’s still in love with her so it’s double the trouble.

"Well, go get lost in another bed." He huffs and finally throws the duvet over naked form.

"I’d rather get lost here with you." She smiles sweetly and raises herself to her knees. Lance doesn’t have much time to react as she grabs the front of his t shirt and brings he’s lips down to hers. It’s a losing battle after that but then again it was always like that with her.


	99. Just Once (Skyeward)

She’s dragging him through the base and granted it’s late in the night but Grant is still pretty scared of what Coulson or May might do to him if they find him with Skye at this hour.

"Where are we going?" She smiles mischievously and kisses his cheek.

"You’ll see!" Skye says and pulls him through a doorway and it takes him a moment to register where they are. The next one Grant dashes for the door but Skye stops him laughing.

"No!" He shakes his head wildly. "We’re not doing this here!"

"Come on, babe!" Her lips curl into a seductive smile and she pulls him closer. "Just once. Please!" She’s begging and Grant is lost as he shuts the door and picks her up.

Let’s hope that luck is with them and Coulson doesn’t find them like this again.


	100. You Never Had Me (Huntingbird)

"I almost lost you." The words are quiet as she sits on the hospital chair. Honestly Bobbi would rather like to crawl into bed with him and bury herself in his arms. But she can’t, both because he won’t let her and because she messed up big time and betrayed the team like she did. For what? For something that was build on sand again.

When Skye called her to let her know what happened Bobbi felt the earth crumble underneath her. They were running an op and a stray bullet went through his chest and very close to his heart and until Skye said that he was going to be fine Bobbi felt like she had died. For those three seconds she thought he was dead she had died with him too.

"You never really had me, Barbara." He murmurs and closes his eyes again, going back to sleep. Bobbi can’t really blame him, she doesn’t deserve to have someone like him.


	101. Maybe Another Time (Huntingbird)

He’s teaching Skye how to play tavli (which is for Greeks what chess is to the rest of the Europe)  
and they’ve been spending the last two weeks over a check board going over rules and strategies. Skye seemed to have taken the same liking he did when Mr. Andreas has taught him all those years ago in Greece.

Lance had spend almost a year in that small country with the unbelievably warm sun and the most kind people on this earth. Ironically enough he met Bobbi there too a few weeks before he had to return to London. Back then he still worked for the UK government. He always blamed Greece for falling for Bobbi, it was that damn full moon and the dark sea underneath it that put a spell on him and he hadn’t be able to shake it off since then.

"Teach me how to play?" Bobbi’s voice is soft as he sets the pieces back to their place since Skye bailed out after their last game.

"You never liked this game." He says closing the table board.

"I do know." She huffs and if he wasn’t still pissed at her he’d say it’s cute. "So teach me how to play!"

"Maybe another time, Barbara." He smiles sadly and leaves her alone in the common room.

Maybe she’s ready to give this a try again but he’s not.


	102. I'm Out (Huntingbird)

Lance’s looking at the glow in the dark body paint Skye just handed them. He’s supposed to go undercover with Ward and Bobbi in a rave party and he’s doesn’t think he want to anymore.  
“The paint’s supposed to go where?” He asks again eyes wide.

"Come on, Hunter!" The bane of his existence snorts. "It’s not that bad!" Why did he marry that woman again?

"That things is not going anywhere near my private parts!" He huffs and throws the offending tube to the trash can on the corner of the room. "I’m out!"


	103. Exactly What It Looks Like (Huntingbird)

"It’s not what it looks like…" He starts off as Skye and Ward stand in front of the SUV’s open door. They both look unimpressed if not a little pissed off while Lance and Bobbi try put their clothes back on. It’s exactly as hard as it sounds!

"Hunter!" Bobbi hisses form beside him as she forces her head through her sweater.

"Okay." Lance admits buttoning up his jeans while trying to shield Bobbi from their friends. "This is exactly what it looks like."

"I don’t feel like eating Italian anymore." Skye frowns and slams the door on Lance’s face. They should really stop having sex in the cars.

 


	104. That Will Be All (Bakshimmons)

"That will be all." Jemma said dismissing the board room. "Mr. Bakshi if you could hang back for a moment?" She asked him sweetly and had the pleasure of catching him by surprise.

"Of course." He nodded still stoic as ever, placing his papers in order. Truth is that they’ve been at each other’s throats where the company is concerned since Whitehall gave the promotion to her instead of him. But to be honest, Jemma did a much better job than him on the hostile take over with Shield. "Is there something you need?"

"Let’s stop fooling each other here, Sunil." The use of his given name threw him off of his game once more and Jemma high fived herself. "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice." She looked exactly like the cat that got the cream and Jemma really felt like it too. "So I’ll save you the time and the energy of having to get that stick out of your ass. Pick me up tomorrow at seven, you know where I live."

"But I-"

"Mr. Bakshi," She cut him off. "I like you too!"


	105. Get Some (Fitzsimmons)

"Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while." Fitz said as he dropped to sit beside her on the floor. He was kind of over Trip’s and Lance’s prank war and what was even worse was that they managed to drag even Skye into this.

"You’d think that three grown ups would be mature enough to know when to stop." Jemma huffed as she went through her purse. "This is the third time this week. I’m tired of getting locked inside the lab!"

"Look at the bright side." He smiled as he pulled a notebook out of one of the drawers behind him. "We can finally update the bet list!" He held up it up excited. "I mean I did won that one about Hunter knocking up Bobbi." Jemma sighed and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her wallet. She should have listened to May, the woman knew shit they didn’t.

"I’ll take it back!" Jemma glared playfully at him. "Ward is this close to asking Skye out!" She held her thump and point finger close to each other.

"Some people would think we’re terrible for doing this." He said pocketing the money.

"Meh." Jemma shrugged. "They make our lives difficult. We might as well get some money out of it!"


	106. Straight Into My Arms (Skyeward)

It takes Skye a while to come back to herself and a sea of familiar faces are around her. She still feels dizzy though and with one word May has everyone within a feet from her and stares daggers to whoever even thinks of coming closer.

"What happened?" She asks finally after what feels like forever. Ward smirks at her and Skye isn’t sure if she wants to kiss him or kill him. Possible both, she’s still thinking about it.

She learned him from the start since he came back to the team. For example this new Grant Ward tended to be an adorable ass from time to time that so happened to also have an adorable ass that Skye likes to look at when he’s working out.

"You fainted," He explained taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "Straight into my arms." There’s that stupid smirk again! "You know, if you want my attention you didn’t have to go to extremes!" His laugh echoes around the room and makes her laugh too.

"Oh, fuck you!" She teases as she falls back against the couch.


	107. Second Chances (Skyeward)

She never liked seeing him that way and now it’s even worse. It’s even worse because she’s the reason he’s laying here with three bullet holes through the stomach and Skye can’t hold back the tears. Ward never wanted to do the op in the first place but then she had to go and get captured and Coulson had to ask him to get her out.

Which as per normal Grant Ward Style ended up with him having brand new scars and his life hanging from a threat, all in a day’s work.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you!” She murmured placing a kiss on his pale forehead, tears running down her cheeks freely.


	108. Is That A Smile? (Stony)

The thing is that Tony never smiles. Smirks? Yes! But never smiles. It’s like a part of his sarcastic character that doesn’t allow him to show any emotion that could really be translated into happiness. So of course Steve is taken by surprise when he’s finished telling a story to Peter and tucks the little boy into bed and Tony is standing by the doorway watching them. Smiling!

Peter is out like a light and they quickly make their way out of the room. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” He asks as Tony pulls him in his arms.

"Fuck if I know!" Tony says and smiles again before pulling him in for a kiss.


	109. Tickets (Teem Feels)

"So what are you trying to say?" Melinda asks rubbing a hand over her face, this is not what she needs. What she needs is a stiff drink and maybe a stiff cock to ride but of course Phil would be out of town leaving her to deal with the pre school he turned their base into.

"Hunter has tickets for the Taylor Swift concert and we were wondering if maybe we could go too?" Skye explained with Fitz nodding along beside her.

"Do I look like your mother?" Melinda hissed and the younger agents took a few steps back.

"No, but-" Fitz tried to butt in.

"Go!" Melinda exclaimed and they scattered into different directions. "Don’t forget to wear your seat belts!" She yelled after their retreating forms.


	110. It Was An Accident (Fitzsimmons)

It wasn't supposed to go that way; it honestly wasn't. They had fireproofed the damn thing and yet somehow to ignite anyway. As if it wasn't enough the skeleton key didn't only set the lock on Coulson's desk on fire but the entire thing. 

 

It took Ward, Hunter, Trip and three fire extinguishers to put it out. Fitzsimmons were at loss of words as they stood side by side looking at an enraged Coulson. 

 

"We swear it was an accident." They said in one voice hoping that that he won't send them to do cleaning duties again. 


	111. Rainy Days (Bakshimmons)

Jemma doesn’t mind walking, it helps her clear her mind from everything. From Fitz, his confession, Shield’s downfall and her work with Hydra, it’s a miracle she hasn’t lost her mind so far.

 

What Jemma does mind though is the stupid rain that keep falling ruing her kind of good mood and possible her already messed up hair. The forecast said something about a sunny day, anyway!

 

Sunny day her perfect ass!

 

Breath in…

 

Breath out… 

 

“Miss Simmons!” Which God hates her today exactly? Which one so Jemma can scream her head off at him. It’s not enough that she’s trying to be a proper spy, her handsome and very dark and twisted boss is again after her. Jemma isn’t blind, to put it into simple words the man is as fine as they come and if he wasn’t with the bad guys she could see herself going after him. “Do you need a ride?” Right now is not the time to burst into laughter or tears for that matter so Jemma just smiles politely. 

 

“I would prefer an umbrella.”She’s only half joking. “Besides my place is just a couple of blocks away.” Jemma pulls her coat tighter around her and tries to step into the rain. A strong arm stops her though. 

 

“Here,” He says producing a small umbrella from inside his briefcase. “Get under my umbrella.” He doesn’t give her much choice after that as he walks her to her flat. Strangely enough it’s not as bad as she would have imagined. 

 


	112. Love Like Woe (Skyeward)

Coulson must be testing him, there’s no other explanation; or he must be testing some new method of torture. Maybe it’s an April’s Fool prank Hunter and Fitz are pulling on him? Ward is not really sure. 

 

What he is sure of however is that he’s trapped in a safe house with his long time crush until he gets new orders. She’s not making the whole thing easy for him either to be honest. They’ve had a shaky start the two of them, from their very first meeting in her van to his return on the team nothing was easy.

 

Things have changed the last few months though. She’s not as hostile towards him as she used and while she’s just a tiny bit distant at times she’s still Skye. She’s sassy and sarcastic and makes fun of him in every chance. She’s can’t keep a secret to save her life and keeps giving anyone that pisses her off attitude and yet all those things are what makes him love her.

 

“You don't mind sharing a bed, do you?" She asks as she slides into bed beside him and he would be able to answer her if she wasn’t dressed only in her panties and a simple t-Shirt which looks a lot like the one he- Oh! It’s definitely his T-shirt. She’s wearing his clothes, Grant can die a happy man now. Skye doesn’t wait for an answer, instead she flops down and turns the lies off. 

 

He doesn’t get much sleep that night. 

 

 


	113. One time (Skyeward)

Rainy days suck! 

 

Skye has declared that to the entire base but no one seems to pay her any attention. It’s her day off and she planed on spending it outside in the sun with her iPod and a good book but of course luck is not on her side. Instead of sunshine they get god awful rain and she’s forced to stay inside and alone apparently. 

 

Her parents are attending some kind of video conference, Fitzsimmons are fitzsimmoning in the lab down stairs, Mack and Trip are having a Halo thing going on, Bobbi and Hunter have a date today (which everyone knows will end with them having sex in the backseat of the SUV) and Kara just got back from a mission a few hours ago and she’s sleeping it off. That leaves only Ward and she’s not about to ask him to join her for a marathon of How I Met Your Mother, she knows how he hates TV. 

 

 

“Scoot over and share the blankets!" She jumps a little as the voice of the man in question reaches her and Skye moves over instantly. “You can not be left unattended.” He says handing her the bowl with the pop corn. “Last time you were bored you released that tape of Hill singing that obnoxious song.” Skye still remembers her screams, once upon a time she thought Director Hill couldn’t get anymore terrifying.

 

She was wrong! So wrong!

 

“One time!” She grumbles as he takes the remote from her hands and presses start.

 

 


	114. Hug (Skyeward)

It’s one of those days where everything that can possible go wrong do. It starts off from their briefing, to the mission, to their extraction team not showing up on time everything is a disaster. On top of all that Coulson kind of yelled at Skye for putting herself in harms way again when her orders were to stay put and out of enemy fire. 

 

He only needs to take one look and he knows what she wants. "I need a hug.” She murmurs and it’s all that Grant needs to hear. He pulls her in his arms and kisses her forehead and just like that everything melts away. Because whatever happens, at the end of the day it’s all about them. 

 


	115. Hold Still (Skyeward)

He watches her as they eat dinner. They’re not alone, the team is eating with them too but Grant has eyes only for Skye.They’re been together for a little over six months and he still can’t believe that he’s so blessed to have her beside him. 

 

He’s lucky enough he’s sleeping with her in his arms and wakes up with her head pillowed on his chest. Grant Ward is absolutely happy for the very first time in his miserable life. "Hold still,” He says and she turns to face him and there’s a small smudge of mustardon the side of her lips. “You've got something on your face!" He swipes it away with napkin before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

 

 


	116. Absolutely Perfect (Skyeward)

Skye should have listened to May and took her jacket with her. But the warm June night had her fooled and she didn’t. Their date went great, better than great even and when Ward suggested they take a walk down by the beach. So of course Skye will jump on the chance to be alone with him and before they know it they’re driving down to the seaside. 

 

Which brings her back to the fact that it’s fucking cold and she doesn’t have a coat. She rubs her hands over her arms trying to get warm until he stops her. “Here,” He says sliding his leather jacket over her shoulders. “You can have my jacket. It's too cold out to be wearing short sleeves." It’s a little too big for her small frame but it smells like him and it’s just perfect. 

 

It’s absolutely perfect… 

 


	117. Not Her (Bakshimmons)

Ward is pretty sure the other man is delirious after what he’s been through. But he has heard Simmons’ name being said quite a few times and he would never had guessed that Bakshi actually has a heart and it was beating for Simmons of all women. Not that Jemma isn’t a beautiful woman because she is, but Bakshi is just not the type of man that you’d think would fall in love. 

And from what Ward has gathered the man is in way too deep. They gave him a sedative after they were done with breaking him out of the spell Whitehall had him under and he fell apart the same way Kara had. This time though Ward was prepared he gave him the sedative and put him into bed to rest. 

He did keep an eye on him all night though in case he needed something. Ward thought that what he heard was never meant to be heard from anyone except Simmons.  _“Not her.”_  Bakshi whispered in his sleep for what felt like the hundredth time.  _“Please, don’t hurt her. Not my Jemma._ _”_

“He has it pretty much, doesn’t he?” Kara asked handing Ward a cup of coffee. 

“He does.”Ward whispered followed by a quick thank you for the coffee. Sadly he knew exactly what Bakshi went through.


	118. No Idea (Skyeward)

The code she has to break is one of the hardest she ever stumbled on and she just needs a moment to rest her eyes and then go back to it. The next she knows two strong arms are wrapped around her and someone is carrying her towards her room. She whines in her sleep but the arms only hold her closer and Skye settles back. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” He whispers placing a kiss on her forehead and Skye sighs in contentment. It’s not the first time Ward has to put her in bed but it’s the first time he’s ever said something to her. She’s going to answer him though, she really does but sleep is way stronger than she is.

It’s okay she’ll tell him in the morning. 


	119. Please Don't (Ward Centric)

It’s the first time in his life after years that he’s truly scared. Coulson is about to send him back to his brother and Ward would rather spent another six months locked into Vault D than going back to the life he used to have. Christian is a sadist, Ward knows it first hand. 

“Please don’t let them do this me.” He begs the British guy, Hunter someone called him. “Even better just kill me right now and save me from this.” He’s serious, he’d rather have a stranger put a bullet through him than what Coulson has planned for him. 

“Sorry, mate.” The other man shrugs. “It’s not up to me.”


	120. I Do Not (Skyeward)

“I do not like him.” Ward stopped dead at his tracks as the voice reached him and hide behind the wall that separated Fitzsimmons lab from the hallway. 

“You’re right.” Simmons chimed happily. “You don’t just like him, you’re in love with him. “ 

“I am not in love with Grant Ward!” Skye’s voice rose a few octaves and Ward bite his lips to keep the small smile from forming.

“Yeah and I’m Peggy Carter.” Fitz snorted forcing a small laugh to escape Ward. Catching up on his mistakes Ward made a quick exit before anyone could see it. 

He had a small bounce on his step all day and no one could understand why.


	121. Pink & Wrinkled (Brotp Fitzward/Fitzsimmons)

“Fitz!” Ward shook him slightly. “Come on, man. Snap out of it!” His voice was like cold bucket of ice to much the hot tears running down his cheeks. 

“I just-” He choked up a small laugh and his eyes stayed glued to the small bassinet. “It’s just bizarre, mate. I mean we made that small creature and she’s all pink and wrinkled and she’s all ours!” Fitz just couldn’t stop the tears but Ward understood, he had gone through this with Skye twice himself and it never ceased to amaze him. Little Amelia Fitz fussed in her sleep whining a bit before she settled down again.

“I know.” Ward nodded slapping him on the back slightly. “You and Simmons did good!” 


	122. Is It The Girl? (Bakshimmons)

“Is it the girl Mr Bakshi?” Whitehall asked with a smile that was anything but kind. “Is she getting under your skin?” Sunil turned away from the older man and downed his drink in one go before his perfect stoic facade could slip away. 

“I assure you, sir, a woman would never be able to take my focus away from our mission.” He was lying through gritted teeth and Sunil prayed to a god he didn’t believe that Whitehall couldn’t see behind those lies. “I swore to serve and that’s what I’ll do.” 

“Good, good.” Whitehall nodded as he poured them another drink. “i’d hate for you to lose your pretty toy.” The meaning behind his words vet clear and Sunil wasn’t about to ignore it. He needed to get her out of here as soon as possible. 

The men were so lost in their conversation that no one saw the woman in question hovering outside the door. Jemma pushed the fear to the back of her mind, crossed herself three times and walked away with quick steps. She had to find Morse, they needed to get out of here. 


	123. Should've Said No (Huntingbird)

They’re in a new base now, somewhere Lance doesn’t care to learn and it’s not much of a problem. He’s here to get the job done not learn geography. The playlist has been on loop for what feels like hours but he doesn’t feel like getting up to put on something else.

Jemma forgot her iPod and he made the mistake of picking it up and three songs in he’s hooked on Taylor Swift. Which he can’t decide if it’s a good or a bad thing, but that might be the four beers he has had already. The point is that those songs hit home and that’s okay with him.

‘I should’ve be there… In the back of your mind,  
I shouldn’t be asking myself why…’

He should be able to let go of the past, of her, and move on but he’s not. Lance doubts he’ll be able to move on from her. Skye is standing at the doorway, a look of confusion mixed with amusement and she’s about to say something but one look from him stops her. “Don’t.” He warns and she shrugs moving to the stereo.

Turning the volume up she sits beside him on the couch, grabs a beer and kicks her feet up on the coffee table. They sit like that for the rest of the afternoon. When it comes to heartache they don’t need to talk, they both just know.


	124. You'll Get Over It (Skyeward)

The thing is that she  _knew_ about this, Fitztrimmons had warned here many times. Skye never thought that she would had the ‘joy’ to walk into it! It’s n secret within their dorm community that RA Phil Coulson has the hots for RA Melinda May, which Skye never understood because the woman is a freaking iceberg. 

She never thought she’d witness the reason Coulson loved May , though! Actually she could do without it! But now it was burned into her memory and she doubts she’ll ever be able to get rid of it. Catching your RAs going at it like fucking rabbits feels exactly like catching your parents red handed. Skye yelped as her body collided with a wall of muscles. 

 

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry!” The wall apparently had arms too cause next thing she knew the said arms were pulling her back to her feet. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Kind of…” She trailed off as her gaze locked with his and Skye’s breath caught in her throat. Well, fuck her sideway, unbelievably hot guys did exist after all. Six foot two, with biceps the same size as Captain America's and those sharp cheekbones!

 

“You don’t look alright!” He laughed and it did things to her body, naughty things. 

 

“I lied.” She admitted laughing softly. “I saw  _things_! Disturbing things!”

 

“You caught Coulson and May going at it, didn’t you?” He teased as he pulled her towards one of the couches in the common room. “I’m Grant by the way.” He extended his hand and Skye shook it. 

 

“Skye.” She said the next moment. “I did. I saw things I wish I hadn’t.” 

 

“The first time is always the hardest.” He joked forcing a small laugh out of her. “You’ll get over it eventually.”


	125. Always (Skyeward)

“Do you really have to go?” She murmured quietly and his arms wrapped around her tighter, pulling her naked form closer to his. They had been married only for a couple of months before the war broke out and while Skye prayed each night to never reach them her prayers went to deaf ears. Hitler and Hydra were hungry for power and ruthless as the way they killed people. 

So there was nothing left for President Roosevelt to do but send all their men to fight too. Grant wasn’t the only one called in and Skye wouldn’t be the only wife that could become a widow before her time. Her mind traveled back to Bobbi and Hunter and to Trip and Raina, what will become of them if their husbands never returned? 

“Sweetheart,” He whispered into the dimly lit room and she turned in his arms to face him. “You know I’d avoid it if I could. But…” He trailed and Skye nodded pressing her lips into a thin line. 

“Just promise me you’ll come back to me in one piece.” She whimpered, her bottom lip already sticking out in an effort to keep herself from crying. “Please!” 

“I’ll always come back to you.” He smiled softly placing an innocent kiss on her forehead. “Never forget that.” 


	126. Loving Him Was Red (Skyeward)

The thing is that Skye doesn’t even believe in soulmates.

Aliens with superpowers that bring them back from the dead? Yeah, why not?

Super soldiers that survived in the ice for 70 years like some kind of popsicle? Science, dude! It makes sense!

Legendary gods that throw tantrums because they didn’t become king? Pff, course it’s real! 

But soulmates?

That’s where she draws the line of insanity. It’s fine for a while, Lincoln touching her intimately is still bothering her but Skye can channel it into something else and enjoy their time together. And if Grant Ward’s face pops into her mind while her boyfriend is making love to her she blames it on her screwed up mind. She blames a lot of things on her mind to be honest, the fact that her heart almost beats out of her chest every time they cross paths, and they do that  _a lot!_   Or how her body hums for him every time they’re three feet apart. 

What she likes to ignore more though is the two initials curved over the place where her heart is supposed to be, a heart she hadn’t felt beating in months. It drives her mad that it looks like she’s the only one able to see them because they are right there and they itch and she just wants them gone because  _he_ can’t be her soulmate after what he’s done. 

He just can’t!

It’s not until they meet on the field again and she’s been lying to Coulson about never seeing him because if she’d say the truth that means she’d have to kill him per Coulson’s orders. But she can’t do that and she can’t save him either so her boss shoots Ward right in the heart and the bullet goes right through Skye’s heart too. Suddenly her world isn’t black and white, it’s red. 

_A burning red…_

Flashbacks of a past life long gone. Echoes of voices promising to catch a drink and a place away from the world and Skye feels like everything’s gone. It takes her hours to realise that the screams are hers as she cradles his lifeless body and the ground around her is shaking and shaking and no one can get close because they don’t understand. 

He wasn’t supposed to be her soulmate but he is and now he’s gone and nothing will ever be the same. 

It takes her a brief second to realise that he was the colour in her life and now that he’s gone she’ll have to live in black and white forever. 

In a way, she deserves it…. 


	127. Ask Her Out! (Skyeward)

“You’re in love with her.” Kara snorted as she took a bite from her pizza. “You’re in love with her in that stupid way Ross was in love with Rachel and it took them like ten years to get together and to be honest I can’t go ten years of  _this_!” She said motioning towards the mess that was her best friend.  

Ward ignores her by pointedly giving her the finger as he goes through his reports trying to get his mind of the fact that Skye was on a date with the creep Miles she and Rosie met at a club. 

“I’m not in love with her!” He retorted. “She’s Rosie’s best friend and while she’s the most beautiful creature to walk this earth I’m not making a move on her.” 

“So you’re going to torture me for the rest of our lives?!” She shot back throwing a slice of pepper at him.

“You’re my best friend!” He said throwing his hands in the air. 

“And I don’t know why!” There was a moment of silence before they bursted into laughter. “Okay. I wasn’t supposed to say anything about this,” Kara said after the calmed down. “But she’s into you too.” Ward’s eyes went wide and he choked on his beer. 

“Wha- How- What?” 

“I heard her and Rosie talking about it a few days ago and promised to keep my mouth shut. So grow a pair, man the fuck up and ask her out!”

“You really think so?” He asked hopelessly and Kara slapped him upside the head. 

“Have I ever be wrong, little one?” She smiled sweetly. 

“No.” Ward shook his head. 

“THE GO ASK HER OUT!” Ward was gone before she could blink and now Kara could go back to her Friends marathon and pizza. 

Ah, life was good!


	128. Let's Get Out Of Here (Karance)

Kara took a sip from her wine as he watched the happy couple sway from side to side. She was a tiny bit jealous, of course her relationship with Ward was short lived what with him still being in love with the wife he was currently dancing but it did kind of hurt. Who’s idea was to invite her in this wedding anyway? Who invites their ex at their most happy day? Not her! 

“At least there’s an open bar.” A deep voice drawled from beside her and Kara jumped a little, turning to face the said voice. 

“I’ll drink to that!” She said pumping her glass with his. 

“Friend?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

“Ex.” She said bitterly. Okay, maybe she wasn’t over the fact that they broke up so Ward could get back with his ex. Kara could care less that she was the love of his life! 

“Shove off!” His laughed boomed and got some attention from the tables around them. “I think we’re on the same team. Mind if I join you on your sulking session?” 

“Still hang up on the bride?” She snorted very un-lady like.

“Actually no.” He shook his head. “I’m just generally bitter.” He teased.

“A man after my own heart.” She teased back. 

“Tell you what, love,” Kara smiled for the first time that night. “Why don’t you let me get out of here to buy you a proper drink?” Kara took another look at him and pondered his proposal for a few moments. He  _was_ good looking and had a British accent to go with the whole package. 

“Let’s get out of here.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from their table and out of the reception hall. There were better things to do than mope over exes. 


	129. Heartbeat (Skyeward)

She sighs for what feels like forever as she tries to get comfortable. No one ever tells you about the annoying things on a pregnancy, like alright you’re growing a person inside you and that cool, Skye won’t disagree with that, but after a eight months it’s just downright torture. You back hurts, your feet are swollen, it’s been a while since you last show you vagina or the lower part of your body to be honest and you just want to lay around and do nothing.

Add to all that a super active baby that likes to move a lot and you go from smiling 24/7 to just looking at the huge lump on your stomach trying to will it out. At this point Skye’s just wishing for this to end because she’s ready to meet that little person inside her and get back control of her bladder because ‘come on kiddo! It’s not a squishy toy!’. A small whine escapes her as another kick lands on her side and Skye rub absently.

“Kicking again?” Grant smiles as he slips on the bed beside her. Since her due date is just around the corner he took a few weeks off, it’s not like her father would denny anything she asked from him. Phil Coulson much like her husband is head over heels with his unborn granddaughter.

“I’m so done with this.” She huffs and curls herself around him.

“Want me to sing to her?” He grins goofily because since they discovered his voices calms the baby down Grant has been claiming that as his superpower.

“Please.” It felt weird at the start having him talk to her stomach but as the months went by and the baby grew it changed. His hands find her baby bump and even from the opening word of ‘Heartbeat’ by The Fray, Skye can feel their daughter settling down. By the end of it all movements have tuned down to small flattering and she might actually get an hour of sleep or two. “Thank you.” She hums as they lay back down and his arms wrap around her.

“Always a pleasure.” He says kissing her forehead. Moments like this make her think that all this high was worth the pain. It took them long to get here but they don’t want to be anywhere else either.


	130. Broken (Skyeward)

Bobbi tapped her foot against the marble floor sighing. Skye should really learn to be on time or they were cutting her off of Sunday Brunch. “She’s on her way.” Jemma said holding a finger up before Bobbi could actually complain.

Just as she was about to say something Skye rounded the corner making her way to their usual table and Bobbi felt a laugh bubble up from inside her. “What happened to you?” She asked still laughing as Skye grimaced taking a seat. Bobbi knew the answer very well though, she could recognise a broken vagina when she saw one!

Skye took a sip from the coffee Jemma so politely pour for her and threw a dirty glare towards her friend. “Grant got a little too excited last night.” She whined as she tried to get comfortable. Yeah, that wasn’t gonna happen in those wooden chairs any time soon.

“You don’t say!” Bobbi teased and Jemma hide her smile into her cup of coffee.


	131. Tittle Of Your Sex Tape (Skyeward/Huntingbird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Bobbi and Lance have a sex tape too!

“Okay, now you’re shitting me.” Skye took a sip from her beer throwing a dubious glance towards Lance. How their conversations always turned into ones of the sexual kind she would never know.

But then again Lance was an easy person to talk about those things. Sometimes you just needed advice by the source rather than go asking around and heaven knows Lance saved her too many times.

“I do not!” He huffed leaning back against his chair. It was one of those moments where they got to be alone and talk relationships and shit. He helped her with her thing with Ward and Skye made sure Lance knew how to make Bobbi forget the stupid things he did.

“You and Bobbi have a sex tape too?” She voiced in disbelief.

“Not just one.” They both jumped as Bobbi materialised beside them. What was it with specialists and their ability to scare the shit out of people.

“Why?” The question was out of Skye’s lips before she could stop it. “I mean ours was accidental. So why would you make one willingly?”

“For starters because I look fucking hot!” Bobbi said holding a finger up and Lance nodded beside her. “And second because I was away too often. I’d rather he jacked off to me then a bimbo with big boobs.”

“You’re the weirdest couple I’ve ever met.” Skye laughed shaking her head lightly.

“We try.” Lance winked.


	132. Stress Relief (Bakshimmons)

To be honest she hated those Hydra meetings by they came with the territory. Being undercover wasn't easy and as much as she enjoyed Bakshi's company she wasn't overly fond of the other operatives. But they couldn't avoid it, they really needed the information about Strucker's plans.

What she hated even more was the fact that they felt the need to have their meetings in the house she and Sunil were staying. It annoyed her beyond reason that she was practically a genius with three PhDs and yet they treated her like she was some stupid bimbo. Her mood didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend though.

Sunil's eyes followed her the entire night and by the time all these stupid people left their house she was practically boiling. "Jemma." His soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Come sit on my lap, pet." He ordered softly and she didn't even question it. "It's just a few more weeks." He whispered in her ear as she leaned back against him, finally relaxing for what felt like the first time in hours. 

"I know." She nodded as his hands wandered up the skirt of her dress. "It doesn't mean I'm not annoyed by the whole thing." Her words were choked on a moan when his fingers pushed her panties to the side and found her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub expertly. "Fuck, don't stop." Her breath hitched and her hands grabbed on the sides of the armchair holding on for dear life as he finished her off. 

"Better?" He asked placing small kisses on the side of her neck while she tried to calm her racing heart. 

"For now." She smiled blissfully and turned around to press her lips on his.


	133. Family Night (Bakshimmons)

Jemma smiled as the voices from down the hall reached her. Skye and Ward had a date night and Jemma was more than happy to host a sleep over and take their little devils off of their hands so they could have a some alone time. Besides her own baby girl begged for weeks to have her cousins over so she had to say yes.

 

She rested her hand on her large bump as she turned a page on her book. Their baby boy was restless tonight, she felt him moving and kicking all the time. She rubbed the spot the kick landed absently willing him to just settle down. This wasn't ideal for her either but there was only a month left and then he'd be out and she'd be able to sleep properly again. Well, as properly as a parent with a newborn could. The heavy footsteps coming her way brought her out of her thoughts. 

 

"How did you escape?" She asked as Sunil dropped on the couch beside her. Last time she saw her husband, right after dinner, he was tied up to chair with three children from age 6 to 8 dancing around him.

 

"You do realise that I run my own SWAT team right?" He said laughing, his hands already reaching for her bump. He leaned down placing a kiss against it. 

 

"I bet your bad guys have nothing on those little devils.” She teased as a crash echoed from their daughter's bedroom. "I got it!" He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and left her by herself again. 

 

Jemma really loved her life. 

 

 


	134. Nowhere We Can Hide (Bakshimmons)

"There's nowhere we can hide!" She hissed as she pulled him along. It wasn't that Jemma wanted to hide from their family and friends but if she had to sit through another bridal game. Which ,really ,was only embarrassing questions about their sex life Skye had put together, she'd say something and she really didn't want to make her best friend sad. 

 

"We can always get back to the party?" He offered but regretted it when she threw him a dirty glare. "Or maybe I could get us out of here?" 

 

"If you love me you'll do that!" She said making him laugh. Sunil placed a quick kiss on her lips and pulled her towards the emergency exit. He had a better idea to spend their time together anyway.

 

 


	135. Oops? (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that your OTP has recently had a baby (person A being the bearer). They have a chance to get intimate with each other, and person B starts passionately kissing A all over their body. Then, forgetting in the heat of the moment what breasts are actually for, B sucks on one of A’s nipples and gets a mouthful of milk. B is initially embarrassed, but A gets a good laugh out of it and manages to get B to laugh about it as well.

  
  


The thing is that they haven’t been together like this for months. Skye’s pregnancy wasn’t that easy, Simmons said something about Inhumans DNA mixing with his human one Ward wasn’t sure, so any sexual activities have been cleared off for quite a while. He’s not complaining because let’s be honest here, his wife just gave him the most precious gift someone could but Ward missed this side of their relationship.

So when she pulls him to the couch, they have exactly an hour and a half before their son decides it’s time to wreck havoc, he’s not aiming for much to be honest, at this point he’ll take a good make out session with some second base action. His shirt is the first to go with hers following closely behind and then he’s face to face with her boobs again. He could cry, Grant Ward could honestly cry at the sight of them because they are still perfect and a little bit fuller. 

“I missed us so much.” Skye moans lowly, her fingers already running through his hair, pushing his head lower. Ward hums his agreement as he kisses a path down to her breasts and wraps his lips around a stiff nipple. Two things happen at the same time and it’s entirely his fault, he forgets where they are and what’s going on so his mind goes into autopilot and Ward sucks on the rosy bud so he gets a mouthful of breast milk while Skye looks down at him shocked. 

He contemplates for a moment to spit it out but there’s nowhere to do so. Instead he forces it down his throat, the sweetness burning him as it goes. Something must be really funny in his expression because Skye has slid off of his lap and is in a heap on the carpet in front of him laughing her ass off. He feels like the earth should open up to swallow him any minute now, maybe Skye will help?

“Your face!” She says between fits of laughter and he buries his head on the pillows of the couch. Ward tunes it out and chooses to drown in his own embarrassment instead until he feels her tagging at his pants. “Hey, Ward?” He makes the mistake of looking down at her and she’s laid before him, still as beautiful as the day they first took her in with Coulson and her boobs are still in plain view. “Wanna pick up where we left?” She asks and her fingers are already working on undoing the zipper of her jeans and Ward is pretty lost after that. 

His earlier stupidity forgotten as he joins her down on the floor. If she can laugh it off who is he to say otherwise. 


	136. For Sale (Huntingbird)

He took one last look around. He hadn’t changed anything since the moment she walked out of their beautiful flat, he couldn’t to be honest. Just because she chose to leave him and what they had behind that didn’t mean he could do it too. So Lance did the next best thing, he put their flat up for sale including every single object they bought together. Books, water glasses, bathroom towels, everything, he didn’t plan on keeping anything that remind him of her. 

He didn’t care what the next owner would do with all these crap, they could throw them away for all he cared. He just couldn’t do it himself. “I still think this is stupid.” Izzy materialised beside him, arms crossed over her chest, stoic as ever. “You know she’ll come back in less than a week.” 

“This time I won’t be here waiting, though.” He murmured shrugging. Lance was too emotionally exhausted to do anything but that. All the fights, the broken things, his burned car, everything were too much. “I’m too tired to keep doing that.” He admitted as he turned on his heels and walked out of the door for the last time, Izzy trailing behind him.

A flat like this was too big for one person anyway. 


	137. Rotting To The Core (Huntingbird)

_Women just seem to love me._ He says when they first meet, so sure of himself, so sure that she'll fall for him like the rest did. He repeats it again after they are burrowed under soft sheets, their breaths mixing, their bodies becoming one. She bites back a laugh and turns it into a moan, she doesn't want to hurt his ego.

_Not just yet._

But she doesn't, falling in love is not really her style. Pining after someone, wasting your time waiting of a phone call that might or not come? No, she doesn't do that. Now, deception? Making others fall for her? Making them believe they can tie her down with silly notions about love and weddings ring and houses with white picket fences? That's right up her alley, that's actually one of her favourite things to do.

And him? He's the perfect victim for a game of cat and mouse! He's so confident, thinking he owns the world and most of all? He thinks he can own her.  _No one_  can owns her, she won't allow that again. Not after what happened with Clint. So she lets him fool himself that she's one of the little girls that fall allover him, that she in fact has feelings for him. That she loves him but the thing is, she doesn't. She hasn't loved anyone in years nor will she ever do again.

Because Bobbi is dead inside, her job removed the last shred of emotion she might have had and she's fine with it. She's quite fine with it.

Only one of them is gonna come out of this game alive and Bobbi is pretty sure she knows who's that gonna be. She hasn't lost one in years after all.


	138. Of Spiders & Showers (Skyeward)

Grant is really trying not to look, he really does but it's impossible when she's standing in front of him naked like the day she was born. 

 

He registers something about a spider and the shower and things start to make sense because Skye is afraid of spiders and of course one would visit the bathroom when she was taking bath. Which is why she's currently in her birthday suit in the middle of the Bus' hallway and anyone can pass by any moment now. Fitzsimmons he can handle but May or Coulson?

 

Nope! Nope, nope, nope!

 

"I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." Grant says cutting her rant short. "Seriously, I'm gonna kill the spider you just go get dressed." Skye throws her hands in the air in protest but does as she's told anyway.

 

She's lucky he loves her.

 


	139. On Your Knees (Skyeward)

His eyes followed her as she moved around the room, focused on the tiny skirt currently bouncing with every step she took and teasing him with a glimpse of her lacy panties. His favourite ones at that, the pair that had his initials embroidered on them.  

 

He shouldn't have pissed her off last night, by now actually Ward should have learned to treasure Coulson's advice where his daughter is concerned. Do not talk down Skye for any reason, she's her mother's daughter. She'll make you pay in the worst way possible. In his that being withholding bedroom rights. 

 

"The skirt is short on purpose." Bobbi smirked sliding on the chair beside him, a glass of wine in her hand. "Maybe next time try not to undermine her during a mission? She's not a Rookie anymore." His friend offered kindly. Well, he knew that! But sometimes she just got so under his skin he couldn't control his mouth.

 

"I won't." He sighed defeated as he got up ready to apologise. It was going to be a long night with him on his knees most of it. Then again that was his natural position since they got together, kneeled between her legs and he had no problem with it however.

 


	140. Ugh! (Huntingbird)

Bobbi doesn't know why it's always him, out of all the people she could get into trouble with her ex husband turned boyfriend would had to be that person. 

 

Then again Hunter is the only one stupid enough to ignore Skye's warnings about this race of aliens and their traditions. 

 

"I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people." She sighed. "It could be anyone, hell I'd take Ward even, but no it had to be you." 

 

"I don't know why you whine so much." He shot back offended. "Coulson is coming any minute now and we'll be back home in no time."

 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and fell back against the uncomfortable bunk their cell had. She would take a nap, it was better than arguing with the idiot she had for a husband.

 

Who punches the King of a planet anyway?

 

 


	141. Accidents Happen (Skyeward)

Skye knows something's wrong as soon as she lets herself into their apparent. For starters Buffy is nowhere to welcome her and their lab is always at the door when she gets home. She checks the hallway closet for Grant's coat and it's hanging exactly where it always has so he's not out and that means Buffy isn't out either. 

 

She's kind of scared to walk farther into the house to be honest. For all she knows he's trying to build something again and he's destroyed their living room. Yes, you got that one right, Special Agent Grant Ward is not as perfect as he led everyone to believe. Give him a ticking bomb and he's good to go but to put together a table from IKEA? Nope. Then again no one can put together things from IKEA so Skye can't hold it against him.

 

"Ward!" She calls as she shrugs her coat off and makes her way towards the front room of their flat only to stop dead on her tracks as soon as it comes to view. "Um... What exactly is going on?" She asks slowly as she takes the picture before her in. Grant is sitting on the floor cross legged with Buffy laying beside him, a small army of kittens, no more than six weeks, draped over her purring away contently. 

 

"I may have accidentally sort of adopted five kittens?" He offers lamely and Skye takes a slow, deep breath, now is not the time to lose her cool. 

 

"Five of them?" She's smiling but it's not really a friendly one. 

 

"They were cute!" Skye runs a hand over her face. This is going to be a long evening. 

 

 


	142. Code Name SparkPlug (Skyeward)

It's not that Grant doesn't know the guy's name, of course he does. But that doesn't mean he likes him enough to use it. Lincoln is not really a bad guy, no, he's just flirting shamelessly with Skye and that only rubs Grant the wrong way. 

 

He knows Skye loves him, he knows she forgave him years ago but he still doubts himself from time to time and those doubts come back full force when she talks to Lincoln. Because no one can assure him enough that Skye won't wake up one morning and realize that a broken man is not a person she wants to spend her life with. 

 

So that's why he's been calling Lincoln by his code nameinstead of his given one. Because it gives him some kind of control over things in his life, no matter how stupid that might sound to someone. 

 

"I hope you know that my name is actually Lincoln." The blonde tells him one morning while they have to tolerate each other over breakfast. "Also I'd like to add that Skye is like a sister to me and I'm not flirting with her so you can relax a tiny bit." Lincoln leaves it at that and Grant grunts something in answer. 

 

What?

 

Sparkplug is not a back nickname at all! 

 


	143. Office Love (Huntingbird)

“We should probably stopped doing that.” He groaned when Bobbi’s hand slipped inside his slacks.

“Yeah, we probably should.” She agreed but moaned when he pushed her up against the supply closet’s wall.

“Eventually.” He said as he pushed her skirt up and slipped inside her.


	144. Mommy Said (Skyeward/Fitzsimmons)

He doesn’t know how he wound up here but he suspects it has something to do with FitzSimmons’ spawn and the little boy’s fascination with science. As the saying goes, the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. 

 

So he’s kind of tied to a chair because the science twins left their baby boy with Skye and Skye had to pop to Coulson’s office for something important that couldn’t wait and of course Ward is so whipped her offered to take care of the kid.

 

He’s not even good with kids!

 

They have too many questions and he doesn’t know how to answer them. Add to that the fact that James is extra curious at the age of six, this whole thing it’s a bad convo. He’s been using Skye’s make up kit on Ward for the past hour trying different combinations of eyeshadows and lipsticks. He even went as far as putting mascara on Ward! If only Hunter could see him right now!

 

He’d never let it down. He sighs in relief when he hears the keys turning on the lock and thanks whoever God took pity on him. Skye’s steps sound closer and she stifles a laugh as she stops beside him.

 

“Untie me!” He whispers pouting making her laugh harder. 

 

“Well…” She coos running her fingers through his hair. “Are you cute!” 

 

“Untie Skye!” James whines and stomps his foot. ”Mommy said to never pet the test subjects!” The little boy chastises and if Ward wasn’t in the place he is, he’s find their nephew adorable. “So please, stop petting the test subjects! "

 

 


	145. Compromised Positions (Skyeward)

The thing is, it’s not even the first time Fitz catches them in a compromised position. 

Seriously...

Not the first time.

Fitz doesn’t know what’s worse, the fact that he’s seen Ward’s pale ass more than his own or that both Ward and Skye refuse to follow Coulson’s orders. 

_No Fornication Anywhere But The Bedrooms._

He takes a deep breath and turns his back on the closed door of the lounge and walks away.

At least this time he caught up to what’s happening before he actually has to see Ward’s privates. 


	146. It's a girl! (Skyeward)

He always wanted a son. 

Ever since the possibility of having a child came into the picture he always wanted a son.

So when the doctor told them they were having a girl Ward was a little disappointed. Excited but disappointed too, he had no idea how to handle a little girl. If their child was a boy he would play football with them and go camping, and pretty much do all the cliche fathers did with their sons and he never got to do.

So you get the picture, he was disappointed.

But then one morning she comes into this world, kicking and screaming, bringing an entire hospital down with her tiny sobs and every other thought he ever had is gone. 

Skye’s asleep beside him but Ward can’t let go of the tiny creature in his arms, watching her as she sucks on one small fist while her other hand is wrapped around his thump. 

An entire hand wrapped around his thump and he can hardly believe it. May murmurs that maybe he should place Baby Girl Ward (almost ten months and they still haven’t decided on a name) because it’s not good for them to learn to be held all the time but he ignores her.

Because he has a daughter now and she’s barely a day old but she’s the most important thing in this earth to him.

Yes, his daughter and her mother are everything to him now and Ward finally has a good reason to be a better person. 


	147. Cuddles (Skyeward)

Ward doesn’t do cuddling, like at all. 

Not because he’s too manly or any of that shit, no. It’s just, given his past he never really had the chance to cuddle with anyone. His parents weren’t overly affectioned with him and neither were his siblings. He wouldn’t call John a cuddle-bear either, so you get the picture.

No cuddles. 

All that changes when Skye comes into his life though. She’s an awfully perky person pre- S.H.I.E.L.D but after-the-mist Skye is even cuddlier. She wants to appear all badass and professional to her team but as soon as the doors close and they slip under warm sheets she wraps herself around him and he doesn’t know where she starts and he ends. 

Ward doesn’t mind at all. Not even one bit. 

“This is nice.” He admits to himself and places a gentle kiss at the top of her head, his arms wrapped tight around her much smaller frame. Skye just murmurs something he can’t hear in her sleep and buries her face in the crook of his neck. 

Yes, cuddling is nice indeed. 

 


	148. Wanna Take The Stick (Skyeward)

Skye lives for the few hours they get to themselves every time they fly a Quinjet back to the base after a mission. There’s something about those moments where it’s just the two of them, up in the sky with no one to bother them that Skye loves.

“Wanna take the stick?” He asks cockily and laughs at his own joke. Skye likes his laugh, she likes it a lot and she made it her life purpose to hear as often as possible. She’s about to say something snarky back but a much dirtier idea comes to mind. 

“Actually, yes.” She says instead and takes him by surprise. Ward watches her as she flips the autopilot on, unbuckles her seatbelt and pushes his seat to the side to face her. 

He tries to say something but her lips on his stop him and a moment later her hand is already undoing his belt, followed by his zipper and her fingers slip inside his cargo pants. 

“Skye.” He groans and he’s half hard, by the time she falls on her knees before him Ward is so gone he can barely register his surroundings. He loses all focus when her pink lips wrap around his hard length. “Fuck! You’re really good at this!” Skye only sucks harder in answer working with her hand the part of him she can’t fit in her mouth. It doesn’t take long for him to lose control, the image of her on her knees before him with her pretty bow shaped lips around his cock is enough to do him in. 

Ward spills into her welcoming mouth with an embarrassingly loud moan.

_‘SHIELD 0-0-7 you have course confirmation towards the Playground.’_

Skye pulls back licking him clean and presses the inter-come button.

“This is 0-0-7, we’re ready for landing.” She dusts her knees and falls back on her seat, buckling up. “You better fix yourself up. You really don’t want Coulson or May to see you like that.” 

“You are unbelievable.” He laughs softly. 

“What?” She asks shrugging. “You asked if I wanted to take the stick so I did!”


	149. Defying Gravity (Bakshimmons)

She was never comfortable with this but she could see why it was needed. The only way to get out of HYDRA was to be considered dead. S.H.I.E.L.D on the other hand was a tad bit easier to get rid off, she just had to pretend like her life had ended for a couple of months because of heartbreak and BOOM! She wasn’t useful anymore so Coulson let her go without much fanfare. 

After that she went to the last person she believed she would ever ask help from. Ward helped her build a front real enough to keep Coulson happy and then disappear the same way he helped other SHIELD Agents do. So that brought her six months later to a small cottage resting by the seaside on the Dominican Republic.

Jemma took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times swiftly and took a step back, waiting. “Hi!” She said as soon as his tall form appeared in the doorway, his arms were around her a second later, his lips fusing on hers with a passion she hadn’t felt in months. 

“Hello.” He breathed as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.” She laughed as he pulled her inside and shut the door behind them, locking the rest of the world outside.

They were finally free. 


	150. Busted (Bakshimmons)

Jemma would like for the earth to open up and swallow her whole right about now. This could not be happening to her, she was a model employee. She never came in late, never left a minute earlier and always turned her work in on time!

“My office. Now!” Coulson hissed and turned on his heels marching out of the lab, as they rushed to get dressed. She was thankful for Sunil’s larger frame shielding her from their boss’s furious eyes, though.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” She growled trying to slip her sweater on. Sunil only laughed buttoning up his shirt lazily, like their boss hadn’t caught them having sex in the company’s property just a few minutes ago. 

“You didn’t put up much of a fight, to be honest.” He teased and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her towards him. 

“Oh shove off!” Jemma smiled lightly and grabbed his hand, leading his out of the room. They had to face Coulson and they had to do it now so they could go back home and pick up where they left off. 

It wasn’t like Coulson could do anything but yell at them, relationships between employees weren’t forbidden.  


	151. Bust Your Windows (Huntingbird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time Lance claimed Bobbi trashed his car? Well, I do too.

The bat is heavy in her hands and her heels hurt as scratch annoyingly against the concrete pavement.

But it’s alright, it’s fine actually, it keeps her grounded.

Bobbi realises that they’re divorced, that she was the one that left him and he can do whatever he wants after all but to do it like that? In front of her eyes?

No. 

Just no. 

Hunter should know better than to push her buttons, then again that’s how they work. Constantly pushing the other to their breaking point like it’s something funny. Her mind can’t help but play back the scene with his arms around that bimbo with the big boobs and the way she laughed at probably Hunter’s barely funny jokes. She knows he did it on purpose, it’s months since they fucked and while she’s craving for it doesn’t mean it’s a good idea.

 _‘But it is!’_ A small voice whispers inside her mind but Bobbi knows better.    

Her fingers itch to make damage to his precious Camaro as she stops in front of it. One thing Lance Hunter loves as much as he loves her? His car that he spend thousands of pounds on, and she’s about to trash it. Bobbi is about to turn it into a pile of metal garbage and she’s not even sorry about it. She’ll be damned if she lets him fuck another woman in it.

The first swing doesn’t set the alarm off but the second definitely does as the bat smashes through the windshield. The music in the club is too loud though and it will take him a while to notice it, which works just perfect for her. The headlights follow shortly and before long there’s nothing left to smash, glass is shattered around her and it pops under her shoes into even smaller pieces but she’s far from done. 

Her pocket knife slices through the leather seats like butter and she finally feels some tension leave her shoulders. Bobbi curves uneven patterns into them, and when she’s finished she moves to the outside, she’ll do as much damage as she can, she thinks as she lets the knife dig into the side of the car. Her last touch is a  _‘Have Fun, Asshole’_ carved into the hood of the car as better as she can.

She takes a step back, admiring her artistic work with a deep sigh. Yes, she feels better now and Hunter will know better than to try and make her jealous the next time. “What’s taking you so long?” Bobbi jumps a little as Natasha materialises beside her, looking at the trashed car unfazed. “I could have done this in like ten minutes and it’s been almost half an hour. Clint is getting whiny, he’s _‘too old for this’_ he says.” Bobbi shakes her head laughing quietly.

“Emotional attachment.” She says simply. “I wanted to enjoy it.” 

“Meh.” Natasha shrugs as they start walking away. “All I care about is to keep away from my couch next time you make up. I can’t spend another thousand bucks on IKEA and taking Clint with me there is a bad idea all on it’s own.” Bobbi looks up at the dark sky as Natasha goes on and on about why Clint should not be loose into big spaces unsupervised.

She would give her first born to be a fly on the wall to see Hunter’s face.  


	152. Take It Off (Skyeward)

  
Very early on their relationship Skye realizes that Grant Ward is a territorial man.

  
Not in the asshole way of trying to control her, God no, she would never go down that road again. No, Ward shows it with other ways, much more pleasurable. His eyes will grow darker, his handsome face will twist into a pout and he’ll sulk all day until they make their way back to their room so he can remind her exactly how much he loves her.

 

“Take it off.” He growls as he pushes her up against the closed door and she’s startled for all of two seconds. His lips are on hers and her arms find their way around his neck and he said something, right? Because her brain can’t work properly when his lips kiss her neck like that. “You heard me.” He repeats as she tries to catch her breath. “Take. It. Off.” When he reaches for the zipper of her jacket everything falls into place.

  
Lincoln’s jacket. She’s wearing Lincoln’s jacket. Poor, lovesick Lincoln that’s still helplessly in love with her.

  
She had borrowed it after the mission was done because she had lost hers and was getting cold. With debriefing and all the fuss she didn’t take it off. Ward’s fingers already work on pulling the zipper and pushing it off of her shoulders and Skye only laughs when he picks her up and carries her to the bed. She knows how this will go down. She knows he’ll mark her with bruises and teethmarks and she’ll draw angry red lines down his back.

  
She also knows that by the end of it he’ll be soft clay between her fingers again. Because in his place, she would have reacted the same.


	153. The Bake Sale (Skyeward)

Everyone is so loud. After five straight hours Skye has come to realise that the only children she really likes are her own. Okay maybe her friends spawns too, but the rest? Nope! She doesn’t even know how she was roped into this!

She absolutely hates school bake sales, especially when she has to stay up baking ten different everything-free-sweets because of course the bitch that’s head of the parent council wants ‘healthy’ snacks! The fact that Helen keeps eye fucking Ward doesn’t help her case in Skye’s books either. She would have ripped the idiot apart if Ward hadn’t insisted that they just couldn’t get kicked out of this school too. Last time wasn’t her fault though, she had warn the science teacher to not let Phil unsupervised in the chemistry lab!

“Something’s off.” Ward whispers from beside her and she jumps a little. Damn her husband and his ninja skills.

“We are in bake sale.” She shrugs. “Kids are hyped up in sugar.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “It’s not that. Look around.” Skye’s eyes do a quick scan and true to Ward’s words something isn’t right and it’s not the kids.

The parents…

The parents seem awfully relaxed.

“Babe?” She says slowly and Ward turns to face her. “Which basket with brownies did you grab? The blue or the red one?” He looks at her like she just put a bomb in front of him and he has to work out which cable to cut.

“Um…” His face is screwed up in a frown. “The blue?” It comes out as a question.

“Idiot!” Skye hisses and slaps him upside the head. “I told you to grab the red! The red! The red! The blue was meant for Hunter’s birthday!”

“They were all brownies!” Ward hisses back rubbing his head.

“Hunter’s were pot brownies!” She whispers throwing her hands in the air. Honestly, this one’s on her. If she had just picked the brownies herself! Also they are very well into their thirties with kids, why the fuck is she still helping her friends get stoned?!

_____________________________

It’s not until later the same day and during Hunter’s birthday party that Skye has finally gotten over he annoyance with Ward. If only he had paid attention to her!

“Who brings pot brownies to a school bake sale?!” Simmons exclaims grabbing her third bottle of beer. Skye had been telling them their tales from the bake sale and her friends are in stitches with a very embarrassed husband looking at his beer like it did him bad.

“The idiot I have for a husband!” Skye answers placing a chaste kiss on Ward’s lips. “On the bright side,” she adds after a while. “We really did make a lot of money!” The room erupts at another round of laugher, making Skye smile.

Well, that’s another day in the Ward household.


	154. Relationship Advice (Skyeward/Fitxsimmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing mode. It's not working!

Simmons paced in front of Skye’s office door. She could do this, she could ask Skye what she wanted, she could do it. They were friends after all. Skye would never make of her. Well, maybe a little bit, as a payback. God knows Simmons had teased Skye relentlessly when she finally got with Ward.

 

“Will you just come in?!” Skye’s loud voice brought her out of her thoughts and Simmons stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. “You’ve been standing in the hall for the past twenty minutes.”

 

“I need your help.” Simmons said and dropped down on a chair. 

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I have a small problem.” Simmons fumbled with the end of her cardigan, trying to find the right words. 

 

“Out with it, Jemma!” Skye chastised turning her Macbook off and focusing on one of her oldest friends.

 

“Fitz and I haven’t had sex in over a month.” She blurted out in one breath. 

 

“And?” Skye pressed.

 

“I was going to ask for bedroom advice, something to spice things up.” Simmons confessed. “Since, you know, you and Ward go at it like cats in heat.”

 

“Jemma!” Skye snorted taking a sip of her coffee. “Ward and I are not insatiable! We are just unlucky enough to spend a lot of time apart due to work. Our sex marathons? Purely pent up energy for all the sex we don’t have because of missions.”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“All couples go through dry spells.” Skye cut her off. “I’m sure Fitz is just stressed with the new project Coulson dropped on him.”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“There’s no ‘buts’. Just be there for him, a dry spell doesn’t mean your relationship ended.” Skye grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. “I promise,everything will go back to normal as soon as he finishes with the prototype we need. You’ll be fine.” They stayed silent for a few moments and Simmons finally nodded. Skye was right, the last couple of weeks had been hell for both of them. But especially for poor Fitz that spent most of his day locked up in the lab. 

 

“Thank you.” Simmons said after a while and Skye smiled brighter. 

 

“Anytime.”


	155. Date Night (Skyeward)

Saturday is always date night. 

 

That’s the rule they set the moment they were married.

 

It worked for the first few years and they managed to go out most of the time. Then Skye got pregnant and their entire world turned upside down. They both got out of the field and took up safer posts within the organisation. From time to time though Coulson would call them in to do this or that because apparently Skye was a computer ‘genius’ and Ward the best field agent they had after Romanoff.

 

With their anniversary right around the corner Wardbooked them a table at a fantastic Italian place downtown, bought flowers and waited for her.Of course, the moment Skye stepped out of the door, dressed up to the nines and with a brand new pair of Victoria’s Secrets Hunter called her. He had managed to lock himself inside the Bus’ Cage and couldn’t get out.

 

“I can’t believe this.” She grunted as she typed on her phone. First Ward had had to come pick her up from their place and then drive her all the way to the Playground because she has lent her car to Kara. 

 

“We might still make it.” Ward offered smiling and Skye was one step away from slapping him. Of course this wasn’t his fault but still. Hunter had ruined their night and her mood and Skye wanted to throw a tantrum three times worse than the ones Phil did every time she told him he had to go to bed.

 

“Oh please!” She glared at him. She should quit her job. She really should, Stark told her he always had a place in his company for her. “We are two hours late! They probably gave our table to someone else!” There goes her supposed amazing date night. She was really looking forward to a nice meal and a good fuck, damn it! She deserved it!

 

“Pizza and a Friends’ marathon?” He offered, bringing her hand against his mouth. Skye couldn’t help but relax a little. 

 

“Okay.” She pouted as he pulled into their driveway. 

 

“You know,” He said as they got out of the car. “The kids are staying over at Fitzsimmons’ tonight.” 

 

“And?” Her ears perked up. 

 

“We’ll have the place to ourselves.” Ward pinned her with one of the hottest gazes he had ever given her.

 

“You. Me. Inside.” She growled and pulled him down for a hot kiss. “Now!” Ward didn’t need anything else. 

 

And what a date night that was!


	156. Cuddling (Skyeward)

Skye snuggled close to his warm body. After ten years of being together, two kids and a dog they still had it.

 

“I missed you.” He murmured dropping a kiss on her forehead. They didn’t go on missions that often these days, having both retired to a teaching job at the Academy for Ward and Tech Support for her. But there were some special ops that required their talents. Like this last one, Coulson wanted to sent in an experienced agent because they desperately wanted the intel. So Ward was called in. It should have been a three days affair but instead it turned into a three weeks stand. 

 

“I missed you too.” She dropped a kiss against his shoulder and climbed on top of him. “Promise me you want leave me alone for that long again.”She whispered and adjusted her body over his, letting him slip inside of her for the third time that night.

 

“Never.” He groaned and pulled her down for a deep kiss, his hands settling on her hips once more. “Never again.” He said and he meant it, Coulson and SHIELD be damned he’d never leave his beautiful wife alone for that long ever again. 


	157. Incomplete (Skyeward/Ward's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a three part thingy. First it's from Ward's POV and it's based on Backstreet Boys' song Incomplete. Skye's will follow up and the third one is from Kara's POV.

Love is a stupid notion.

 

He had had this drilled into his head for years. 

 

First his family. 

 

Then John.

 

Then SHIELD.

 

All of them taught him that love was a weakness.

 

So yeah, love is a stupid notion.

 

Yet Ward can’t help but wonder if he’s making a huge fucking mistake by walking away from her. 

 

Sure he has done some terrible things, and she has let him know how she feels but something inside him keeps telling him to fight on. For the first time in his life fight for something. Fight for her. Fight for her love. 

 

Then he shakes it off and gets into the car. 

 

Grant Ward has come to terms with the fact that he’s going to spend the rest of his life incomplete. 

 

Skye deserves someone better than him. 


	158. I Still (Skyeward/Skye's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Backstreet Boys' 'I still'.

She sees him from time to time.

 

Coulson is still hunting him down but Ward manages to escape, 33 always right beside him. 

 

Skye is not bitter about this. She’s not bitter about the fact that 33 looks at him like he’s something to her. She’s not bitter that he’s not into her _own_ life anymore. She’s not bitter that her heart still makes backflips every time they meet. That she still dreams about waking up beside him.

 

She’s not bitter about any of the above and most certainly Skye’s not bitter that she’s still in love him.


	159. Turning Tables (Skyeward/Kara's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag to the previous two drabbles, based on Adele's Turning Tables.

Kara knows this is a bad decision.

 

He’s clearly in love with another girl but she can’t help herself. She opens up and lets him in and she knows it’s going to end in tears but she does it anyway. It works for six months, a year, until it doesn’t anymore. 

 

It’s not his fault. He never promised her things he couldn’t give. Things he didn’t have. Like his heart for example, that one always belonged to Skye and Kara was pretty sure the poor sod never took it back.

 

She has to end this, as soon as possible. He has to find his way back to Skye and Kara still has to find herself.

 

She can’t spend all her life leaning on other people. Whitehall took all her life away and now it’s time for her to take it back. 

 

One way or another and sadly Grant Ward had no place in it.

 

At least not as lover. 

 

 

 


	160. Lana Del Rey (Skye)

Way back, when Skye was still young and innocent, she always wanted her life to play out like a Lana Del Rey song. She loved Lana and her music and most of all she loved the intense feelings the songs described. So yes, her deepest, darkest desire was to at least be able to feel one of those songs down to her bone. To understand what Lana went through within her music.

And then she got into Shield’s radar.

She met Coulson and of course met him.

And the songs came true one by one.

Songs about love.

Songs about lies.

Songs about desires you didn’t confess even to yourself.

And Skye realized that she doesn’t want to know any of the these things. She wants to go back to being sweet and pure and innocent.

Sadly she can’t.


	161. Friendly Advice (Skyeward)

Jemma has been fussing over his hair for what seems like ages and Ward let’s her. Not because he likes it, no. Because he has been waiting for this date his entire life and everything has to be perfect. From his hair, to his clothes, down to the last word he will utter before he drops her off to her place, every single thing has to be perfect. Jemma agrees too, she claims she’s invested too much time into getting him to ask Skye out to have Ward ruin it now. Which he won’t, okay? He won’t screw this up. At least not intentionally.

“What do I do if she kisses me in the car?” He asks suddenly and Jemma pauses for a moment.

“Well,” she says still thinking and Ward can see the gears inside her mind working. “Given your history her kissing you is a good thing and probably means she’s into you as much as you are into her.” She nods to herself and goes back to trying to get his hair to behave. “So if she kisses you in the car you gotta eat her out.”

“What?” He lets out a noise that could probably be heard by dolphins but whatever.

“I said,” Jemma repeats slowly. “That knowing Skye if she kisses you it won’t end up with just a kiss. So be sure to be sweet and considered and eat her out until she forgets her name.” She gives him a pointed look and goes back to trying to make him presentable.


	162. Alone (Ward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters used to be part of WIP I decided not to continue. I didn't want to leave the story incomplete but i didn't want to delete the drabbles either so here is the best place for them. :)

Ward had no problem with being alone. It was how he grew up, how they trained him to be later. Up until the point he met her he was absolutely fine with being all by himself. He relished on the feeling, he liked the silence around him. Small moments of peace he could not get anywhere else.

Then he met Skye and his world got turned upside down. She kicked down every single wall he build, and forced him to see the colors he pointedly ignored. What surprised him more was the fact that he actually enjoyed her company, and the way she smiled, and the way she felt pressed up beside him when they pretended they were watching a movie. Well, she was. Ward just spent his time looking at her. Speculating how someone that had gone through so much could still hope.

But of course that didn't last long because like any other time he screwed up. He screwed up and followed John and Skye did not want to have anything to do with him. So the loneliness came back and he was alone once more. Only this time he did not enjoy it, he did not enjoy it at all. His cell seemed too quiet and the darkness wrapped around him too tight and Ward couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't and he only had himself to blame.


	163. Betrayal (Skye)

She had been betrayed many times before but none stung like this. None cut that deep and bled for that long. Three years later and while she pretended that seeing him didn't hurt Skye felt like something was tearing her apart. What made it worse was the fact that he actually looked like he had regretted everything he did.

They would meet during this mission or that and he would look at her like one word from her could fix everything wrong on this earth. And then he went and got his powers and she was obligated to help him. He was one of them and she couldn't leave him behind. She couldn't just abandon him even if he did betray her. Because Skye wasn't that kind of person.

She swore to herself she'd do this the right way when she took up the task. So that meant no one left behind, even if that no one was Grant Ward.


	164. Crime (Ward)

He knew he was a criminal.

He was very well aware of what he did and for who he was working. But John was family, he was like a father to him and Ward had swore to follow him to hell and back. So he took orders and never questioned anything. Never, up until the point he met Skye and question marks kept popping left and right. Still, he stayed loyal to John, to the one person that made sense even when his mind kept screaming at him to follow Skye.

It did not turn out the way he expected it to. Things didn't work out, John did not get better and Skye would never forgive him and in the blink of an eye he lost both a father figure and the woman he loved unconditionally. So when the time came, when he paid his dues Ward turned himself in ready to take any punishment the law would lay on him. Because he did bad things and he had to pay for them.

Now what happened after that?

 

That's a story for another time.


	165. Deranged (Skye)

The first time she met her father Skye thought that he was deranged. Nothing more than a mad man that killed left and right without any kind of remorse. Then she learned the truth, about what happened to him, what losing her turned him into. All the pain, what happened to her mother, spending twenty six years looking for a kid who might as well had been dead.

She thought about all these things for years and realized something. Had she been in her father's place, she would have lost her fucking mind too.


	166. Envy (Ward)

He's on the run again. Actually he's been on the run pretty much his entire life. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever have the chance to be free. His eyes are trained on the young couple sitting on the other side of the cafe and Ward envies them. He's jealous of the way the guy touches his girlfriend. Jealous of how carefree and innocent they seem.

Because they are not tainted, they're not ruined. They have their entire lives in front of them; to live and love and grow and Ward doesn't have that. No matter how much he wants it, he'll never have that. He'll never be able to be with the woman he loves. He'll never be able to hug her and kiss her and make love to her in the early morning. All because he screwed up everything for John.

So that's why he envies the people, the happy couples, around him so much. Because they have something he'll never be able to get.


	167. Feelings (Skye)

Skye was always one of the people that felt too much at once. Every single time she fell in love she felt it down to her core. But nothing could prepare her for her feelings for Ward. Absolutely nothing could prepare her for the waves that came crushing over her head and kept pulling her under. No matter how much she tried to swim back to the surface, to be able to breath again.

She'd manage to escape for the briefest second and then she'd see him again and back down the rabbit hole she would go. She never let it show but by god all she wanted to do was to first slap him to next Tuesday and then make out like her life depended on it. Which wasn't a lie, really. It felt like she was running out of oxygen and his lips were the only thing that could save her. 


	168. Good (Ward)

Good was a very relatively word.

Yes, the definition of it was a very clear cut one but when you tried to translate into real life something didn't fit. Mainly because 'good' it's always defined by the person that's using the word rather than the word itself.

It took Ward only five years to realize that he might not have been a 'good person' by Coulson's standards and therefor not 'good enough' for Skye but that didn't mean he didn't have anything good left inside of him. Because he did. He did and he was hell bent to prove to everyone and most of all to himself that he could redeem himself.

Grant Ward was going to make up for every single bad thing he did and in the process maybe redefine what the word 'good' actually meant.


	169. Heartbeat (Skye)

There weren't many things that could help her relax these days. It was all about work, missions, Coulson giving out speeches Skye did not care about anymore and so on. Add the stress her new life had put on her, resting wasn't too much on her schedule. She had learn to operate with minimum sleep however. A big cup of coffee and she was good to go.

She didn’t realise it the first few times that happened. She just woke up late in the morning and very, very relaxed and that was all. Skye blamed it on the safehouses they were staying and the presence of actual beds. But then they’d have to go back to the base and again she wouldn’t manage to get more than four hours sleep each time. It took her a while to connect the dots and find out the reason she was able to sleep better was Ward. She just felt safer with him around, which was stupid because this was Ward but whatever.

The bed dipping brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to face him. “Stay.” She whispered and placed a ward hand against his bicep. Ward gave her a pained look and contemplated her words for a few moments. “Stay.” She said more firmly, in a tone that left no choice but for him to do so. One second, two second, three and Skye was counting her breaths waiting for him to finally decide.

“Sure.” He nodded and laid back down beside her. Ward didn’t expect much from her these days so he’d take whatever she offered. It wasn’t very nice of her, Skye knew that but their past was still there and she couldn’t let go. She was getting there but she wasn’t ready to fully trust him like that first time. Turning around she draped herself over his body, throwing a leg over both of his, and she felt him stiffen. A moment later it was gone and he relaxed again.


End file.
